Banks
by FantasticNic
Summary: AU- made for a friend who loves angst and Gruvia (some may end up OOC) Juvia has a child, Gray doesn't have a clue. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**This was started for a friend and three pieces smushed together for one long first chapter. Don't know if others will be quite this long but I wanted to throw everything out there to get started. **

Levy was happy, after four long semesters at the college two hours away she was ready to be back in Magnolia with her boyfriend in tow for a summer of fun and freedom with her best and closest friends. Although everyone in her circle had heard of Gajeel they hadn't met the man taking their friend's attention for the last few months, and when asked why she didn't at least send a photo of him or post online Levy always gave the same excuse, _he doesn't like to have his picture taken, you'll meet him soon enough_.

The day finally came when Levy returned, and she explained more about her friends before they arrived to help unload the moving truck. "First is Lucy, she is my best friend here, you've probably heard enough about her to gather that. Lucy's boyfriend is Natsu, he's a little crazy and energetic but is nice. Cana is fun but don't challenge her to any drinking games because despite her size she has an incredible tolerance and will embarrass you. They said Gray will be coming too,-" Gajeel help up a hand stopping her.

"You actually know a guy named Gray?" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

"yea? What's the big deal? I've had to have mentioned him before, he is Natsu's best friend so he's around sometimes."

"Can't say I have heard you say that name, I would have remembered that." Gajeel's face hardened.

"Well they do call him lots of other stuff; popsicle, ice princess, stripper, or frosty." Levy listed off counting names on her fingers.

"Okay those sound familiar, but you never mentioned his real name." Gajeel sighed.

"So why does his name bother you so much?" Levy asked putting a hand on his.

"Banks," he said watching her reaction.

"your sister's kid?" Levy asked watching Gajeel's subtle nod.

"According to Juvia his dad's name is Gray."

Levy processed the information before responding, "do you think it's the same person? I can't see Gray being the type to leave someone pregnant with his kid, he's a really nice guy and I can't even remember a time he'd been involved with anyone."

"Not automatically assuming that it's your friend, I am just saying that I never met anyone else with that name in the entire time since she told me she was pregnant. She never saw the guy again, so I don't think he'd have any idea if he was the dad, but with Juvia moving back with us I have to wonder if it is. Not a word to him about this until I talk to her."

Levy nodded, "that's probably for the best."

It was on the drive over that anyone learned that the new boyfriend had moved back with Levy into a shared apartment. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Cana piled out of Lucy's car and headed over to the moving truck to see Levy approaching with a guy easily twice her height wearing a menacing glare on his face. "Hi guys!" Levy ran forward throwing herself onto Lucy for a big hug, "I've missed you all so much!"

"Is that—" Lucy began trailing off as she continued to stare at the large framed person slowly strolling toward them.

"oh, this is my boyfriend, Gajeel." Levy beamed, "Gajeel, these are my friends, Cana, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray." Gajeel nodded toward them but his eyes didn't move from Gray until Levy pulled him toward the truck to begin unloading.

Gajeel opened the back of the trailer and grabbed a large armchair, hoisting it above his head he turned and headed back toward the apartment leaving the others watching the odd behavior, "Well, I can't say I pictured you bringing back Mr. Testosterone over there, but he's definitely strong."

"He's usually nicer, we just had an interesting start to the day, and he's got something on his mind. He'll warm up to you guys soon, just give him time." Levy said taking a small box in her arms, "we're in number three over on the right, I put colored tags on the boxes that match ones on the doors to the room they belong in so it should be easy enough to find."

Natsu pulled a box toward him and read the blue tag on top, "nursery? Isn't that a baby room? Did they get a baby?"

Lucy snatched up the box and ran as fast as she could after Levy, "wait! I have to talk to you!"

Once inside Levy took Lucy into the back of the apartment and showed off the nursery, "This is for Gajeel's nephew Banks, Gajeel's sister decided to move as well, she depends on Gajeel a lot since she's raising her son alone."

"Oh, wow," Lucy studied her friend's smile, "are you okay with that?"

"It will be an adjustment for sure, but once you meet them, you'll love them, Banks is the sweetest little boy ever and I understand Gajeel not wanting to leave his sister with no help." Levy explained. "She's going to be working with me over at the bookstore and we'll help watch Banks when she's got a shift."

"That seems like a big commitment, you guys haven't been together all that long and you've just kind of jumped right into things." Lucy tried to be polite about the delicate matter, "I just worry you're getting in too deep."

"Meet them first and get to know them, it seems strange from the outside but they're important to me." Levy smiled, "they were there for me when I needed anything, that just how they are."

Cana broke through the conversation, "so when do we get to meet this sister and nephew?"

"They should arrive tomorrow morning, it seemed like a lot to have Banks here while we unloaded," Levy said turning to see Natsu and Gray trying to pivot the sofa around the corner into the living room. "I think that was a good idea."

It was nearly dusk by the time the truck was unloaded and returned, the group gathered in the cluttered living room with Chinese takeout and it seemed that whatever tension was there earlier had faded as the guys all talked and joked while the girls giggled about whispered comments on the other side of the coffee table. A phone ringing broke through the commotion, Gajeel pulled out his phone and looked at the caller before standing and moving toward the front door and stepping out to talk. Faces turned to Levy and she explained, "it must be his sister, he's been waiting to hear from her today."

The room was quiet until the front door opened again and Gajeel stepped inside, "drive safe, text me when you leave in the morning and I'll see you when you get here." Sliding his phone back into his pocket he sat next to Levy on the floor once again and moved his gaze to Gray with the same intensity he had earlier in the day.

"So Gray, tell me about yourself." Gajeel said with a tone making it feel like a demand rather than a request.

"Me?" Gray looked confused, "what do you want to know?"

"What do you do? Got a girlfriend? A police record?" Gajeel pressed, resulting in a smack from Levy as she tried to smooth things over.

"He's just trying to get to know you," she laughed nervously.

"Um, sure. I work with Natsu at the game store and I don't have a girlfriend or a record,' Gray laughed nervously. "what about you?'

Gajeel gave a broad smile, "I definitely have a girlfriend, I start work at the gym tomorrow teaching self defense and I don't have a record but I'm not opposed to it if the reason is right."

Gray paled as the air in the room stilled, he gave a small nod, "noted."

"Be nice," Levy scolded Gajeel, she shot a reassuring smile to Gray "he's joking."

Cana stood and looked around the room, "well I think this has gotten awkward enough, we should go and let you guys get to unpacking. See you later." Pulling Natsu and Lucy to their feet she glanced at Gray urging him to follow suit, "bye guys."

The foursome exited the apartment and walked back to Lucy's car, "what was all that about? Did you do something to wrong the giant, Gray? He had murder in his eyes every time he looked your way," Cana noted.

"No, I've never met that guy before in my life," Gray defended, "he seems to have some sort of vendetta against me that's for sure."

"Well I'll text Levy later and see if I can find out what that is all about," Lucy said as she started the car.

"Gajeel you were pretty bold there weren't you? My friends are going to think you are crazy if you keep grilling them like that." Levy scolded.

"Not all of them, just Gray," Gajeel said.

"That makes it worse, don't you think that was strange to them?"

"Listen shrimp, what if that is the guy?" Gajeel snapped.

"What if it isn't?"

"I want to tell her that there's some clown named Gray running around over here but I know her and she wouldn't come if she thought there'd be any trouble." Gajeel stood and paced, "now what do we do?"

"Leave that up to Juvia," Levy answered, "she has to work through her own emotions when she gets here, and it might not even be him. What was her reason to never tell the guy the first place?"

"Juvia wasn't always the good girl type, we'd both get out and get into trouble back then. We'd be out at bars and clubs, hanging out with seedy friends, doing dumb stuff most nights. She told me it was a hookup and she wanted to find him back then because she was into him but I didn't think it was a good idea. She turned up pregnant, straightened up her act and here we are." Gajeel pulled boxes open until finding some photographs of Banks. "Now I gotta wonder if this is the guy."

Levy stepped toward Gajeel and loosely hugged his side, "But I think we need to sit back and let her handle this, don't scare her off because it could be nothing. He's Natsu's friend and I can't say I see Gray a lot and I don't know a lot about him so I don't know what is or isn't true but I do know that it's not our place to get involved."

"Fine." Agreed Gajeel, "But I'm doing this because I'm not in a hurry to have Juvia off on her own with Banks."

* * *

Gray arrived for his shift pulling the scratchy blue polo shirt over his head as he entered the back door of the shop, making his way to the front of the store he raised the metal door allowing people from the mall to enter the store front. Turning the sign to open he wiped the large window with a rag and looked around the open areas between the game shop and other storefronts seeing customers trickle in. A flash of blue hair caught his attention across the large space and he leaned closer to the window to see the book store's occupants; he had expected to see Levy but instead saw another face with a striking familiarity.

Throughout the day Gray found himself watching the bluenette as she ran the register and shelved books, but he was still unable to place where he knew her from. Around lunchtime he noticed Levy had joined her but he still had not managed to remember anything but he knew there was something there. Notes of laughter tricked from the book store and Gray paused, _now that is familiar_. A fuzzy picture flashed in his mind, there was music and that laugh. Where did he know her from?

The entire shift drug by as Gray racked his brain for more to the hazy memory, it wasn't until Lyon came in that a piece slid into place. He was there the night of the music, "Hey Lyon! Get over here." Gray called, pulling Lyon to the window he pointed, "how do I know that girl?"

"The tall one?" he asked waiting for her to turn, she finished checking out a customer and looked out the door as they left, "oh shit man, isn't that the girl from when we visited Ultear?"

The night slowly came into focus, about two years ago when Ultear graduated Gray had made the trip with Lyon and their mother for the party. Instead of staying at the party that Ur had planned Gray and Lyon ducked out early to check out the strip and see some of the local dives. That night he met a girl with blue hair and a melodious laugh, she wore tight jeans with a crop top and had a taste for trouble. She caught his eye after snagging a few longnecks from the cooler behind the bar when the bartender was too busy to notice. Gray and Lyon spent most of the night listening to a band play while they downed drinks and flirted. Lyon had done his best to impress her, but it was clear to Gray that she had no interest in his brother, by the time the last song ended Gray ditched his brother, sneaking out with her to her nearby apartment where the festivities continued.

He had never been one to go home with random people, but the girl had tenacity and her kisses were like nothing he tasted before. The moment they stepped inside the door she slid her hands under his shirt and kissed his neck pulling back with a light in her eyes he was transfixed by. He let urges take control as he pressed his hips into hers and captured her lips in a deep kiss resulting her releasing a throaty moan that echoed in his mind. She tugged his shirt over his head and drug him back to the bedroom, she licked her lips playfully before pushing him back on the mattress and climbing on top of him. As more clothes came off the exposed skin was met with trails of kisses and gentle nips until he had managed to shift her under him, he felt greedy as he moved his fingers between her legs he dipped into the warmth and was rewarded with her back arching her closer to him. He captured a nipple in his mouth as he continued working his fingers until she begged him for more. He didn't need to be told twice, he positioned himself and slid down the wetness and pushed gently into her causing a breathless gasp to escape her lips as she pulled him closer. It took no time to find a rhythm that worked for them and she was making the most alluring noises as she cried out. Nails dug into his shoulders as everything contracted inside her pushing him over the edge, his final thrusts were somehow deeper as he released and damn near collapsed. Rolling next to her he felt the mixture of alcohol and fatigue hit hard as he tried to regain any aspect of steadiness to his breathing and she bit her lip watching him.

Snapping out of the vivid memory Gray noticed Lyon staring at him, "you okay, man?"

Gray gave a weak nod before turning his mind back to work, "yea, why don't we get the till transferred over and I will get out of your hair."

"so just the one question about the girl over there and you shut down on me? I guess you remember she was into me then?" Lyon boasted.

"That's not quite what I recall," he laughed back, "but whatever you say." Gray punched a code into the register and slapped his brother on the back before turning to leave, "I'll see you later"

"Leaving out the front today?" Lyon noticed him heading out into the mall.

"Gonna grab a bite before I head out, don't forget to lock everything when you close up tonight." Gray waved and skirted around kiosks to the food court. He hadn't necessarily wanted food but it was a good excuse to get closer to the book store so he could see if this was the same girl he'd had an unexpected fling with back then. Once he had purchased some burgers and fries he made sure to walk close to the bookstore as he went to the exit; walking slowly he saw Levy move from the register toward the back and the other girl turned to say something to her. He did his best to take a mental snapshot of her as she spoke, there were definite similarities but there was something there he didn't recognize, a softness and warmth in her expression. Her body turned toward the window where he stood and he moved quickly past, glancing back over his shoulder he caught one last look…it had to be her.

* * *

Levy watched as Juvia finished shelving the new releases one evening just before close, she'd been proud of how her friend jumped right in and adapted to the new job despite so much change in her life all at once. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something else that had become common, Gray was once again watching the shop like it were the hottest thing on television. Levy had not mentioned it to Gajeel so far, but she wondered if that had been the right thing to do. Today Gray had made it all the way out of his store, across the walkways and was now working up the nerve to come inside and she now found herself questioning the decision to keep it quiet.

It was at that moment that Gray walked in, his eyes were trained on Juvia even as he spoke to Levy, "Hey, how's it been?"

"Good," she gave a meek smile, "what about you? How are you?"

"fine, fine." He continued watching Juvia as he pretended to look at the shelves of books, "anything new and interesting?"

"Well, there's Juvia over there, she started up when I got back," Levy said

It was like watching the lightbulb go off in Gray's head as he murmured, "Juvia—that's right."

Juvia put the last book into place and collapsed the box as she turned and saw Gray, she clearly recognized him but did a much better job at hiding it than he did. Her mouth opened slightly before she clamped it closed again and stood holding the collapsed cardboard box.

Levy stepped forward snatching the box, "I'll just run this to the back for you, it's almost time to leave anyway," and with that she disappeared around the corner where she could still hear and see what was happening.

Gray's hands fidgeted by his sides as if he didn't know what to do with them, "I don't know if you remember me, bu—"

"No. I do." Juvia was abrupt with her reply and blew out a breath, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yea, I guess not. I work across there," he said indicating the direction of the game shop, "I know Levy."

"Oh, me too," Juvia started and then backtracked to explain, "well, beyond work, we've known each other a while now."

"Oh ok. Small world." Gray joked.

"The smallest," Juvia said without humor in her voice, her hands clasped together in front of her.

The silence between them was so awkward that even Levy felt nervous as she observed from her spot beyond the shelves, she couldn't help but wonder what Gray was thinking at this point, Juvia had immediately put up her defenses and all the signature friendliness she usually exuded disappeared and was uncharacteristically quiet.

Levy saw someone else walking toward the shop and it was very clear that the quiet moment was about to be blown wide open into full chaos as Gajeel approached with Banks in his arms, eagerly looking around the mall.

"Ok guys," Levy emerged just before Gajeel hit the doorway to the shop, "it's about time to close up and I think we should continue this another time," but she was unable to push Gray out of the shop before toddler's voice rang out.

"Mommy!" Banks squealed and held his pudgy arms out to be held.

Gray's eyes shifted from Juvia for the first time since entering the shop and saw the small black-haired boy smiling at Juvia. "Hi Baby," she cooed taking him in her arms and kissing his head before looking at Gajeel, "you didn't tell me you'd be bringing him by."

"Figured we'd come by and pick you girls up from work," Gajeel said noticing Gray.

"and this is…" Gray asked unable to stop himself.

"My son," Juvia answered, Gray's eyes flicked between the child and Gajeel, "and my brother."

"Oh. You're the one who was coming to live with them.," Gray winced at his bluntness.

"How did you know that?" Juvia questioned, shifting Banks from one hip to the other.

Levy interjected, "He came with my friends to help unload the truck before you arrived, so he knew we had more people coming." She tried to keep the mood light but Gajeel's presence made it hard for anyone to relax, he was scowling at Gray and only stopped once the small voice broke through the frustrations.

"Mommy come home?" Banks asked tugging on Juvia's hair causing her to look down at the boy with a sweet smile.

"In just a minute, I'm almost done here." Juvia looked from her son back to Gray and he took a step back.

"I should go help Natsu close up, it's about that time, but I'd like to talk again," his face was difficult to read, it was hard to tell if he had connected the dots, he moved out the door and glanced back multiple times before disappearing inside the game shop.

"What was that?" Gajeel asked, his loud voice startling Banks, "sorry," he said lowering his tone and patting the child on the back.

"He just came over and started talking to me," Juvia said in disbelief, "I had no clue he was over there."

"And is he?" Gajeel pushed to fill in the questions with answers.

Juvia nodded, "he's the one." Her gaze fixed on the doorway and she sighed, "I didn't say anything about Banks but then you walked in."

Levy gave her friend a hug before playfully messing Banks' hair, "It's going to be okay, you don't have to figure it all out right this second."

Gajeel fumed, "I think we should go over there right now and set this all straight, why wait?"

Juvia shot a warning look in her brother's direction, "because we aren't doing this with Banks here, this isn't something he needs to be a part of until I figure out what to do."

Levy moved behind her and punched codes into the cash register and alarm systems, ushering the group outside the store. Locking the door she pointed up to the metal gate and stared at Gajeel until he stepped forward and pulled it down for her, "alright, let's get home and try to get some rest, I think it's safe to say tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Levy pulled Gajeel by the hand and Juvia followed along holding Banks close looking toward the game store as she left the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow I have a procedure and I don't know if I will get anything more typed up. Thank for the reviews so far.**

Gray sat outside the apartment building in his car waiting for his sign to move, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to keep himself from putting the car into reverse and heading home. He'd already been sitting for an hour listening to the radio and he tried to stay focused on what he wanted to say once he got inside. He hadn't slept much and his body ached from tossing and turning all night, his thoughts raced well into the early morning hours making him wonder if he'd have the guts to see his plan through. He opened his phone and scrolled through posts mindlessly until he saw lights come on in the apartment nearby before too long Gajeel exited the apartment and his green pickup truck pulled out of the parking lot and Gray finally cut the ignition and opened his door. He stood slowly stretching his legs and running though his planned dialogue before he finally approached unit #3. Before he could lose courage. He knocked and the door flew open a second later with Levy on the other side. "You just missed Gajeel," she said smiling, moving aside to let him in.

Gray laughed nervously, "yea, that was intentional, he's not a fan and that's pretty clear." Gray peeked around, "is she here?"

"Straight back," Levy said pointing the direction of the hallway, "I'm heading to work now, be nice or I'll send the muscle back home."

Gray held his hands up, "they'll be no trouble from me, I promise," he paused, "and thanks."

"Don't make me regret it," Levy called back as she closed the front door behind her.

Fray turned his attention to the back bedroom, he rapped his knuckles lightly on the door and a voice answered, "it's open."

He took a breath to steady his nerves and pushed through the door. Juvia sat on the floor with her son laying in front of her in a diaper kicking his chunky legs as she tried to dress him. "Hold still, wiggle worm," she teased pretending to nibble his toes. "Can you hand me the socks on the dresser?" She asked turning to see Gray standing behind her clearly expecting someone else.

"Levy let me in," Gray blurted.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, "my math may be rusty but you didn't have a kid when I met you and ow you do….is there a chance that he is mine?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

"What kind of chance are we talking?"

Juvia turned back to her son, "Listen, we don't have to do this."

"I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't looked like you wanted to run when your brother walked in with—" Gray looked down at the toddler, "what's his name?"

"Banks," Juvia answered.

"Banks." Gray continued, "when they walked in everyone went crazy, Levy tried to shove me out the door, you froze, and your brother went all 'murder eyes' in my directions so I can't help but get the feeling that I am at the top of the list."

"There is no list," she said looking into his eyes, "you are the list."

"And you never planned to find me?" he asked as Juvia went back to trying to dress the wiggly child.

"I had a first name and no number, I found out I was pregnant and felt like I was drowning, I didn't know what to do. Gajeel sat me down and said that when you feel like you're getting swept away and drowning you make your way to the banks, and that's where you'll be safe. Picked the name from that moment, he was why I straightened my life out and found purpose besides having fun and getting into trouble."

Gray launched softly, "I guess the name makes more sense then."

Juvia smiled and Banks flipped over trying to flee from his mother's grasp, "We've never going to get you dressed like this."

It was clear to Gray that Juvia was trying to hold it together in that moment, but her exhaustion was clear. "Can I help?" he asked.

Juvia shook her head but banks extended his arms and called out, "no, you!"

She sighed, "go ahead, he usually prefers Gajeel dressing him for whatever reason."

Gray hadn't dressed a child before and to start with a toddler with a distaste for clothing was like playing on expert mode your first time around. Ten minutes later Banks was dressed and banging on the door, "Bye!"

"He thinks that wearing clothes means that he gets to go somewhere," she explained.

"you guys going to go anywhere today?" He asked.

"No, at least I hadn't planned on it anyway."

"Juvia, I—" he began but failed to find the words he needed.

She spoke before he could come up with anything, "You don't have to do anything, you won't have to turn your world upside-down. I was the on that decided to go through with this"

"I don't know what to do," he admitted, "But I know I can't just leave, so what I do I do from here?"  
"paternity test?" Juvia offered

"You said he's mine," Gray watched Banks wiggling the doorknob.

Juvia sighed again, "but you don't have to believe me just like that, I figured you'd want proof."

"He's mine. What's next?" Gray pressed.

Juvia sat in a chair and clutched the pillow in her lap, "it's not like I haven't thought about these things, but I don't want you to change your whole life like I did, it's not like anything needs to change now that you know."

"I can help," he moved to the sofa and sat facing her, "I don't know much about kids but I can figure stuff out," He reached out to hand her his phone, "put your number in my phone, I can give you mine, call me anytime you need something."

Juvia's frown twitched into a smile once more, "I can do that. Will you want to see him, to take him places?"

"I have no clue," he was quiet as he thought for a minute and then asked, "will you guys come with me somewhere?"

"Where" Juvia asked in surprise.

"To see my mom, I know nothing, but she'll be able to help me figure out what I can do for you guys."

Juvia was stunned, "You want to just throw this out there right after you found out?" her voice cracked.

"Why not?"

* * *

Half and hour later Gray drove Juvia's car into his mother's driveway, he'd offered to drive them in his car but Juvia said that switching the car seat would be an endeavor. Juvia unbuckled Banks from his seat and held him as she followed Gray to the door of the large home. Gray didn't knock, he pulled keys from his pocket unlocking the door and holding it open for Juvia. Entering the home, he led them through the kitchen to an office where a black-haired woman sat facing the computer typing.

"Hey mom." He said, she tuned and met his gaze and her expression shifted once she saw Juvia and Banks. She raised from her chair like it had an electric charge, "Surprise?"

Ur paced the floor of her office as Gray and Juvia sat on the small loveseat, Banks was on the floor playing with Juvia's keys and Ur hadn't spoken a word for ten minutes. Banks moved forward grabbing one her pants and she stopped walking in circles, kneeling down she touched his har and her eyes grew glassy, "Why didn't you tell me? He looks just like you."

"I didn't know until yesterday," Gray responded, "well, today for sure."

Ur turned her attention to Juvia, "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

Ur then pointed to Banks, "and he is?"

"18 months," she answered.

"Does your family help you?"

Juvia it her lip, "We have lived with my brother since I was pregnant with Banks."

"And you didn't tell Gray because?" Ur's voice was stern.

Gray jumped in at this point, "because she didn't have more than my name to try to find me."

Ur began to shout, "when did this happen? How could you be so irresponsible, Gray?"

"Remember when you threw the graduation party for Ultear and I left early?" he offered.

"And I'm sorry," Juvia added, "it wasn't just Gray that was irresponsible, but Banks is great, Gray doesn't have to be around but if he wants to I can get a paternity test and go from there."

Ur softened, "you are welcome to do a test, but I don't think it is necessary, they're nearly identical." She peeked at the child's face, "what is your name again, sweetheart?"

"Banks," Gray answered.

"Well, Hello Banks, welcome to the family. You can call me Grandma if your mommy is okay with that." Ur said looking to Juvia.

"Of course," Juvia quickly answered.

"What do are you two planning to do now?" She questioned.

"we're a little hung up on that part," Gray said, "I don't know what to do."

"I don't want to change too much for him too quickly," Juvia added, "we just moved last week and we're still adjusting."

A door closed and footsteps approached the office, Lyon appeared, and Ur smiled, "well this is turning out to be quite the day, would you like to meet your nephew?"

Lyon was staring at Juvia, but once his mother's words sunk in he blurted out, "you didn't, you knew I liked her." Juvia's mouth fell open and Ur smacked Lyon's leg.

"Don't be rude, Juvia is our guest and you're embarrassing her."

* * *

One very awkward dinner later Gray held a sleeping Banks as they headed out the door, Juvia whispered instruction a he buckled his son into the car seat. He looked over at Juvia as he sat in the driver' seat, "thanks for doing this."

"Your mom seemed happy in the end," Juvia noted.

"And my brother did not," added Gray with a laugh.

"I don't really remember him," Juvia admitted, "I vaguely remember someone being with you but I guess he didn't make much of an impression."

Gray rolled his eyes, "but not for lack of trying."

Juvia giggled, "poor guy didn't stand a chance."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

A blush spread over her face and fa familiar wicked smile took Gray's breath away, "you were more my type; tall, dark hair, blue eyes, you didn't say anything stupid to win me over." She laughed again, "strong silent type."

"Oh, that's totally inaccurate." Gray chuckled as he checked his mirrors and switched lanes, "seriously, you were brave and wild and I never would have done anything like that, but I followed you and never thought I'd see you again."

"But I'm different now," she said quietly, "I have to be, for him."

"But that's okay. I want to help and get to know you guys." The car was silent for a few minutes when Juvia's phone buzzed.

"Hello?" she answered, "No, we're on our way back home now, be there soon." She ended the call and explained, "big brother got worried, I'm usually home when get gets back from work."

Gray frowned, "this is sure o be fun for all."

"He's just protective of Banks, he's been the one taking care of us for so long," Juvia defended.

"He has the eyes of a serial killer when he looks at me,"

"Just hold Banks when we get out of the car, things should be fine."

"Not gonna lie, that guy scares me," Gray admitted.

Juvia stifled a laugh, "just imagine telling him you are pregnant at 18."

"That's a tough one to beat, but I'm the guy who slept with his sister, no one likes that guy. Believe me I have a sister and hated every jerk she's been with."

Juvia softened, "but you aren't just any guy, you're Banks' dad."  
Gray looked into the rearview mirror at the sleeping boy, "hope he sees things that way."

Back at the apartment Juvia unbuckled Banks and handed him off to Gray and whispered, "baby shield." Before turning to the apartment.

Before she could use her keys, the door opened revealing her bother's glare, "where the hell were you, and where is Banks?" Gray stepped into the doorway and Gajeel's lips pressed into a thin line making his anger clear, "get inside."

Gray and Juvia sat on the couch as Levy emerged from the kitchen with a sympathetic smile, Gray felt Banks nestle into his neck as he gave a soft snore.

"So now you're off playing happy family with my sister out of the blue?" Gajeel growled and Levy pushed him toward a chair.

"Take it easy," she warned, "listen to what they have to say first."

Juvia spoke first, "We just talked today and then went to see Gray's mom."

"Why?" snapped Gajeel, "Did you need to do that? What if they try to take him from you? What if they use for custody? Did you even think about that?"

Gray sat up, "Hey, I wouldn't do that, and neither would my family."

"I think it's time for you to leave," Gajeel said.

Juvia jumped up, "Gajeel!"

"No, it's fine," Gray said calmly standing, "I'll put him in the crib and head out, you've got my number, we can talk about this later." Gray walked down the hall and opened the door to the nursery, placing Banks in the crib he watched as the boy settled into the softness and covered him with a blanket. "Bye little guy, I'll be back." He looked up to see Juvia in the doorway, "Promise me you'll call, especially if you need anything."

She nodded, "OF course,"

"Alright," Gray hesitated, "bye," he walked through the apartment and out the front door without looking at Gajeel, once in the parking lot he looked back to Juvia as she closed the front door. He had a lot to process, Pulling his phone out he dialed Natsu, "Hey man, do you mind if I come by? Alright, see you in a few"

* * *

"You have a kid?" Natsu nearly shouted, "when the hell did that happen?"

Lucy sat on the arm of the chair Natsu was sitting in, "and Gajeel's sister is the mom?"

"Yea, I was surprised too," Gray sat back on the chair staring at the ceiling.

"And you're sure it's yours?" Natsu asked bluntly.

Gray rubbed his eyes and sat forward again pulling his phone out and opening the photos he took earlier that day, "See for yourself," he said handing the phone over with a photo of Ur and Banks on the display.

"Your mom knows? Jeez that's serious," Natsu said as Lucy looked closer.

"I guess I can see the resemblance," she said handing the phone back, "so what are you going to do?"

"That's the big question everyone asks and I don't have an answer to. I don't know how to be a dad, but I need to figure it out." Gray leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Natsu clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Guess you gotta give up on that mystery girl."

"Mystery girl?" Lucy repeated looking at Gray.

Natsu explained, "Gray met some girl he swore was going to be the one, didn't shut up about her for the longest time."

Gray sighed, "No man, you don't understand, it's her. Juvia is the girl."

Natsu grinned, "then just pick up where you left off! It'll be fine."

"It's not that easy, her brother hates me and she….she's changed. She had to but I haven't seen her in ages and suddenly we have a kid, that a lot to figure out."

"So she's not into you?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know, I'm still processing the kid thing," Gray answered.

Lucy gave a reassuring smile, "Maybe things can still work out."

Gray leaned back again looking at his son on his phone, "yea, maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the positive thoughts before my procedure, it went well and I got some more done while I am resting. **

Gray pushed through the last bit of his morning shift and hurried outside, he had switched with Natsu to get off earlier because for the first time Juvia had asked for help with his son. The bookstore was hosting a signing with a famous author and needed all hands on deck, but it was the same night as Gajeel had to teach a group class at the gym leaving no one free to watch Banks. Juvia met him in the parking lot since she was due inside within minutes, as he approached the car he waved at his son in the back seat and received an energetic smile in return, Juvia emerged from the driver's side and handed Gray the keys. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Gray put on his best confident look despite his own worries and tried to put her mind at ease, "I'll be heading to my mom's place so there'll be help if I need it, sorry I need to use your car, I will get a seat for mine payday."

"No it's fine," she said taking his keys, "I will drive your car to your mom's to meet you after work, thanks for rearranging things on short notice, I didn't know what else to do."

"This is what you should always do, If I couldn't have moved shifts I am sure my mom would have come down to help." Gray studied her face seeing the uncertainty, "He will be fine, we are here to help."

Juvia opened the back door and kissed Banks on his cheeks, "Daddy is going to take care of you tonight baby boy, I'll see you soon." Gray's breath caught in his chest, he hadn't realized she'd started telling Banks he was his dad. Juvia had wetness in her eyes when she turned, "Okay, drive safe."

Gray pulled her into a hug, "I will. Try to relax, I'll text you if anything happens." Juvia pulled back and waved before entering the back door to her shop leaving Gray alone with Banks for the first time.

"Hey buddy, ready to go see Grandma?" he asked, receiving a slobbery smile as Banks chewed on the arm of his stuffed toy. "Let's do it."

* * *

Juvia had made it out of the signing event with the frequent texts from Gray reassuring her that things were fine on his end. She had a dozen shots of Banks playing with Ur in the small playroom she'd put together and a handful more of him sleeping in a portable crib. It was a nice surprise that Ur had purchased to much for Banks to have at her home, that was something she had not expected but Gray told her that his mom was just happy to have time with their son.

Driving Gray's car felt strange, it was newer and nicer than her own, and without him there she felt as if she were doing something wrong. The drive was long and drug by since she was already anxious, but finally she pulled into the driveway next to her own car and shut off the ignition. Gray had told her to use the key on his ring with three cutouts to open the front door when she arrived as not to wake their son with the doorbell. Walking through the house she peeked in the doorways looking for signs of where someone might be. Ur came out of a room further down the hall and gestured for Juvia to come that way putting her finger to her lips. When she came to the doorway where Ur stood, she peeked inside a toy-scattered room, Banks slept in the small crib and Gray was asleep on the floor next to the side of the crib. Ur took Juvia by the hand into the kitchen and put a kettle on, "He's been there for a while, I told him he could come eat something once Banks had fallen asleep, but he couldn't pull himself from the room." She laughed shaking her head, "I never expected him to be so protective, but I think he finally feels like he has a family of his own."

"Why wouldn't he already have that?" Juvia asked, "he has you and his siblings, he's told me all about them."

Ur gave a sad smile, "Gray is adopted, his parents died in a house fire when he was young, he was the only survivor. He's always had a hard time with being the one who lived, and he did have family here, but this is actually like a piece of him he can hold on to."

"I had no idea, he only ever spoke of you and your other kids, I just assumed .." Juvia trailed off.

"Lyon is also adopted, the boys actually came to live with me within a short period of time, so they were close but still fought like cats and dogs." Ur turned to Juvia handing her a cup of tea, "what about your family? What are they like?"

"My brother is my family, We were together in foster care and once he aged out of the system he took me in, no one had any real interest in adopting either of us." She answered, "I moved out of Gajeel's place once I turned 18 but I was back in less than six months, once I found out I was pregnant. I am lucky he has always been there to help me."

"I agree, it sounds like your brother is a very good guy."

Juvia shifted nervously, "but he does not like Gray, at all."

Ur sighed, "I can understand that, I wasn't sure what to think of you at first either, but you have taken care of that baby and he's happy and healthy. I wish Gray could have been there from the start, that you might have worked on a relationship and avoided this type of situation, but as long as he gets to see his son, I think you will eventually figure out a system that works. Your brother will come around if he can see Gray the way we are seeing him, he just wants to be there."

"I hope so." Juvia sipped her tea unsure of what to say.

"He might seem to be handling things calmly, but he was a wreck when he dropped you off after your visit here." Ur sat next to Juvia, "He's putting on a brave face and he has always done a good job of staying cool when things are stressful and scary, but he's worried and a little overwhelmed. I don't want you to think things are something they aren't, you're going to have to help him too."

"I had no idea," Juvia's eyes grew wide, "he's seemed….fine."

"But believe me, he's got a lot going on in his head, he calls me every night. I haven't talked to him this much in years." Ur laughed, "it's kind of nice for me when he thinks I have all the answers, that means I get to help him and have him around more often."

A small whimper came from the room down the hall, Juvia slid from her seat to go check on her son and was met with the sight of Gray already standing over the crib talking to him, "Hey buddy, are you wet again?" he patted their son's diaper and picked him up, turning to see Juvia. "Look, Mommy's back, just like I said."

Juvia smiled and took Banks into her arms inhaling the scent on him, "he had a bath?"

"Wow, superpowers." Gray said, "how'd you know?"

"You used the same soap we have, I recognize the smell," she smiled, "are you ready to go home, baby boy?"

"Hey," Gray touched her arm, "can I ask you something?" Juvia nodded and he continued, "Will you guys come over tomorrow? I want to figure out more of this parenting stuff before I have him alone again. I don't always want to depend on my mom."

"Okay, we can do that, what time do you want us to come by?" she asked, "and where exactly do you live?"

"I'll text you the address, and I get off work at 2 tomorrow, can you come over around then?"

"I can make that happen." She picked up the diaper bag and moved toward the door, "I'll see you then."

* * *

The next afternoon Gray opened the door to his apartment and Juvia anxiously held Banks as she looked around. "Your place is so…open."

"It's a small place, but yea, it's got a nice layout. I want to show you something though," he took her over to a small nook with a doorway off either direction, one was clearly the master bedroom but once he opened the other door she saw a stack of boxes against one wall and a crib in the corner. "I got my own crib and car seat, I don't know how much he'll ever be over here, but I wanted to be prepared for anything."

"That's really sweet," Juvia felt a weight lift, "I brought some spare clothes for him and some of his cups. You might need that stuff, he finds a way to need clothing no matter where we are."

"I got a few things and some diapers but I am still not sure I got everything I need."

"no, its definitely a good start, things are always changing and I am always finding new things he needs too," she said laughing.

Juvia let Banks down and he immediately began exploring the new place, Gray quickly turned and said, "I picked up a lot of stuff that he can't have but let me know if you see something else, I'm not sure what he is going to try to get into."

"Everything. He will get into everything."

The evening went by quickly, Juvia had told Gray every story she could think of from the time he wasn't around, and he seemed to hang onto her every word. They ordered dinner to be delivered and Banks had nearly finished his food when the tiredness set in and set off a cranky fit. He tossed his plate causing Gray to end up wearing a good amount of the food on his shirt, Juvia rushed forward apologizing but he simply laughed, "my mom warned me about this stuff," he said shaking mashed potatoes from his hair.

"At least go clean up and I will deal with Banks." She said grabbing wipes and a clean outfit for their son, "you might need a shower."

"Alright, ten minutes and I'll be back out to help clean up the rest." Gray headed into the bathroom.

Juvia was used to this type of mess so she not only got Banks cleaned and changed but also cleaned the mess from the high chair and floor. She put the now exhausted toddler into the crib and his eyes closed and he was sleeping in no time. Walking back into the living room she turned to see Gray as he left the bathroom in nothing more than a towel, her eyes trailed over his chest and she had trouble telling her brain to stop. Her face heated as she finally looked up to see that Gray had noticed her reaction.

In a split second he moved toward her picking her up, hands squeezing her butt under her skirt, and he kissed her deeply. He could feel her pulse pounding as she ran her fingers through his wet hair, he moved across the room and sat back on the couch, her legs on either side of him, the only thing between them being his towel and her panties. A chill ran down her spine as his hands moved to cup her breasts and she moaned breaking off into a growl of frustration as she pulled back, "I'm sorry," she stood smoothing her skirt, "I don't even know what I am doing."

He moved to her side, "Hey, it's okay."

"You do realize the last time this happened, he happened," she pointed to the room where Banks slept, "and I still barely know you, this can't happen again, not like this. He is going to get hurt if we aren't careful."

"Then let's be careful," Gray placed a hand on her back, and she felt the heat through her shirt, "set the ground rules."

"What is this?" Juvia was flustered, she ran her fingers through her hair, "we've got a kid and no idea what we're doing with each other."

"Then let's figure that out, like I said, you set some ground rules. Juvia, I want you here right now, stay and work this out." Gray pleaded.

"Nothing in front of Banks, and nothing around my brother," she said locking eyes with him, "we figure this out together."

"Deal." His hands were on her hips, "anything else?"

"I can't think with you touching me," she flushed.

"Perfect," he said lowering his mouth to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Levy watched as Gajeel checked his phone for the twentieth time in the last fifteen minutes, she glanced at her own seeing it was getting late, 11:30 pm and they still hadn't heard from Juvia. Over the two weeks since Gray came into the picture she'd spend more time away from home than any point since having Banks. Gajeel was growing agitated and it was clear to anyone around him that he could snap at any moment and Levy knew that once he did things would unravel for sure. Gajeel raised his phone to his ear, Levy could hear the faint ringing sound before going to voicemail from where she sat but a lump rose in her throat when he dialed a second time and it went straight to voicemail. "She turned her phone off!" Gajeel threw his phone to the floor, "what the hell is she thinking being out this late with Banks and then turning her phone off when I call?"

"I'm sure she's fine Gajeel, she wouldn't ever do anything to Banks in any kind of danger," she reminded him, "and she's an adult, she can handle things."

"An adult? She lives here, takes advantage of free childcare while she's been running around with that idiot and now she's keeping her son out with her while they do god knows what?" Gajeel paced the floor, "and she thinks I don't know what is going on? I'm not stupid!"

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion, you just don't like Gray because—"

"Because he put his dick in my sister?" Gajeel interrupted.

"She hasn't—" Levy began but shut her mouth drawing her lips together tightly.

"Oh that's right, you know more than you're telling me." He snapped.

"Okay, fine. They aren't sleeping together. They aren't even kissing in front of Banks and she's not here most of the time because she doesn't want to do anything in front of you and get this reaction," the words flooded from her mouth, "She likes him, but she's trying to be smart."

"Smart?" he shook his head, "smart would be staying away from him, smart would be letting us watch Banks like we had planned to instead of him being with that idiot or his mom all the time, smart would be focusing on the fucking kid instead of some pretty boy that should have stayed out of the picture."

"Stop." Levy warned hearing car doors outside, "that is probably them."

Gajeel picked his phone up off the rug and glanced at the time once more, "it better be."

Moments later keys rattled in the door and Juvia came in with Banks wrapped in a blanket, she moved past Gajeel without speaking and placed her son in his bed. Gajeel followed behind her tugging her from the room the moment Banks was in bed, once in the kitchen he spun her to face him and unleashed the frustrations that had been brewing. "Where the hell are you? Since when are you out all night with Banks?" Gajeel didn't hesitate, right into things.

"I was fine, we were just visiting and it got late" she answered as vaguely as she could.

"Where?" he asked.

Juvia steadied her nerves before answering, "at Gray's place."

"Damnit Juvia, what are you thinking? I thought you'd gotten over doing stupid shit just to get a reaction, but here you go again." Her brother's words cut deep.

"I am not doing anything for any kind of reaction, we met up to talk and it got late, Banks was already asleep so I decided to stay longer so we could talk," she doubted her brother would accept her explanation but it was the truth, with some minor points left out.

"I'm worried for you, but I am more worried about that kid, do you even see what this could do to him if you and that idiot don't work things out? Are you already working on a sibling? You never learn." Gajeel's voice boomed off the walls of the apartment.

"Nothing happened." Juvia insisted. "This is just so he can get to know Banks, he has every right."

"Then why turn off your phone? What are you thinking? I feel like you do this stupid shit when you know you're messing up," he accused.

"It's not like that. I was already driving home when I turned it off, the constant notifications were distracting." she defended.

"Then maybe you should have answered one of my texts, or calls, or just used your brain and not stayed out late," he shouted directly into her face.

"I'm twenty, Gajeel, and Banks is my son so I don't have to answer to you about what I do with him," Juvia shook as she tried to keep from crying.

"You live in my place, you don't see everything I do for you here, and I don't want Gray here. I want you to be back at a decent hour and stop pulling this stupid shit while living here." Gajeel slammed his fist on the wall, "my place, my rules."

Juvia shook her head with tears rolling down her cheeks and stormed back into the nursery. Levy stared at Gajeel in disbelief, "what are you, her dad?"

"She needs to listen to reason while she is here, I am not going to sit back and watch as she fucks her life up chasing that idiot around with Banks," He said, sounds from the nursery drawing his attention as Juvia burst from the door holding her son and a bag. Heading straight out the front door to her car.

"Hey!" Gajeel screamed after her.

Levy grabbed his arm to keep him from chasing her, "if you go out there and yell any more, I won't be here when you get back." Juvia finished putting Banks in his seat and quickly jumped into the driver's seat and drove off down the dark street.

* * *

Gray heard a knock at his door, it was well after midnight and a thunderstorm raged outside. Opening the door he saw a rain-drenched Juvia holding a bundle of blankets that surely contained their sleeping son. "Can we please stay the night here?" she asked, her voice quivering.

He moved aside to let them through and as she walked past it became clear that her eyes were red and had been crying. "What happened?"

Tears flooded her eyes, "My brother went off on me when I came in and I got so angry I just left, I didn't think and then I didn't know where to go"

Gray took Banks from her arms, peeling the rain-soaked blankets from his body he took him to the crib and tucked him in with clean, dry covers. Moving back to Juvia he pulled her into his arms. "You can stay here anytime, do you want to talk about what happened?" Her head shook but no sound came out when she tried to answer. "Alright then, let's get you something dry to wear and you can try to get some sleep." She followed him into his room and watched as he opened drawers searching for something suitable for her. "I don't have much that would work for you but here's a shirt you can wear for now."

Juvia blinked back tears and held the shirt, her arm limp at her side. Gray gave a half smile and started tugging clothing that was plastered to her skin, "You need to change," he said removing her shirt dropping it in a basket and moving on to her bra, her skin was ice cold and he pulled the dry shirt over her head and it came just above her knees. Juvia still didn't move, Gray unbuttoned her jeans and moved her to sit on the bed so he could tug the wet denim from her legs. He frowned as he looked at her, her eyes were hollow, something inside her was broken.

He laid Juvia back on the pillow climbing in the bed next to her and snaking his arm around her waist to pull her close to him, he pressed a kiss to her neck and prayed she managed to sleep.

Juvia woke feeling like she'd only closed her eyes for a moment, her vision adjusted to the darkness of the room and she could see Gray sleeping beside her in his boxers. As much time as they'd spent together before it hadn't ever progressed past the point of making out and wandering hands, now she was waking in his bed for the first time admiring the ripples of his abs and trailed her fingertips down his stomach lightly. His hand grabbed her wrist just as she passed his navel, "that's not helping if you wanted to take things slow."

Juvia arched an eyebrow and met his gaze, "I didn't say take it slow, I said keep it between us and away from Banks and my brother."

"Oh, I see." Gray pulled her to him and rolled on top of her, "I have something between us that needs to be addressed," he grinned pressing his erection against her. Juvia giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck but for a second Gray hesitated, "but don't do anything you aren't ready for, you know, after last night."

"I'm fine, but thank you." She pressed her body against his and nibbled his ear causing him to release a long breath and grind into her. "Oh, but…protection?"

Gray nodded, leaning off the side of the bed he opened a drawer and pulled out a small shopping bag and untied the top to reveal a box of condoms, "I got these, just in case."

Juvia kissed his neck, "smart man."

Shifting back onto his knees Gray pulled the edges of the shirt she wore pulling it off in a swift motion, his eyes trailed down her body before he leaned in and began kissing her breasts, her nipples quickly hardening under his touch. She sucked a breath as his cock twitched and she tugged at his boxers, Gray moved back from her reach and hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties pulling them down her long legs before tossing them to the side, finally kicking his boxers off and moving over her. She bit her lip and felt almost nervous as she waited for him to move closer, but he drew back again and went lower, his mouth between her legs before she knew what was happening. A breath caught in her throat as he licked her clit lightly before hungrily exploring her folds.

Juvia was drunk on the sensation but wanted more, she needed him in that moment, "Please Gray, I need you." He snagged a condom from the box, Juvia's nerves were humming as he captured her lips and traced his tip along her wetness before filling her completely. Her nails drug down his back as she felt her pulse pounding through her veins as they moved together, she buried her face against his shoulder to keep herself from being too loud, but she knew they were far from silent.

Her back arched from the bed as he increased the pace drawing both of them to completion as she cried out. Gray covered her mouth with his intoxicating her with a sensually deep kiss before moving to his back and panting to catch his breath as they lay tangled on the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia brought Banks along the next day when she met Levy and Lucy for lunch. She was reluctant to go, but Levy insisted she just wanted to check on her and make sure she was doing okay after the blow up the night before. Levy gave her a huge hug upon seeing her and took Banks into her arms, "I've been so worried, are you okay?"

Juvia nodded, "We're fine. I really didn't mean to cause all of this and get you pulled into it Levy."

Levy put Banks in a highchair and looked at Juvia, "It's going to be fine, your brother just needs to calm down and realize Gray is part of your life now, even if it's only because he's your son's father."

Lucy leaned in and watched as Juvia's face changed, her eyes dropping to the table, "there's something more isn't there?"

Juvia sighed, "you could say that."

"So you two are working things out?" Lucy asked with a wide grin.

"I guess so, I mean he was so sweet when I showed up on his doorstep last night, but then this morning something changed" Juvia blushed shifting nervously in her seat.

"Sounds like it's going well then," Levy pointed out.

"But there's the problem!" Juvia said slamming her hand on the table.

"What?" Lucy and Levy asked almost simultaneously.

"He could just be doing this because of feeling obligated." Juvia mumbled, "I need to be sure he's doing this because he wants me, and not because he thinks he has to."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I don't think that is an issue at all."

Juvia looked over, her eyebrows furrowed, "why did you say it like that?"

"I don't like to gossip, but—" Lucy began.

Levy leaned toward Juvia, "don't let her fool you, she loves it."

Lucy cleared her throat, "as I was saying; Gray came over one night after he was with you and Natsu brought up some girl he was really into before, and Gray said it was you, from back then. He never forgot about you and apparently, he used to talk about you for a long time."

Juvia's fork slipped from her grasp and hit the plate causing people from other tables to look their way, she ducked down looking embarrassed, "You're kidding."

"No. Not even a little bit." Lucy sat back folding her arms, "Natsu said he thought it was the reason Gray didn't date much, I've only known for him to go out on a handful of dates the entire time I have known him, but nothing ever lasted long."

"But I am not the kind of person I was back then," Juvia said fiddling with her napkin, "I had to change a lot of things to take care of Banks."

Levy rolled her eyes, "don't worry about that, you like him and he likes you, just go for it."

"And what am I supposed to do about Gajeel? He is already not talking to me after one mistake, and I'm sure it's going to worse when he realizes I stayed at Gray's apartment last night."

"I will help deal with him, just keep things PG around him and it'll be fine." Levy said, "but I am not sure he is ready to talk yet, he's still mad and things could get a lot worse before they get better."

"Did you bring what I needed?" Juvia asked.

Levy nodded, "I have a bag for you in my car, I gathered as much stuff for you and Banks as I could, Gajeel didn't even notice since I talked him into going with me to my parent's lake house this weekend, he just assumed I was packing for myself."

"How'd you manage to get the angry bear to agree to go with you?" Lucy asked sniffing the food on the end of her fork.

Levy sighed, "It wasn't easy but I told him he needed to focus on us more and didn't really give him the option of saying no."

Lucy pushed her plate away, nearly untouched. "You guys should finish up, I want to get something else on the way home, this tastes off to me."

"Alright, we better get back so Gajeel and I can get on the road." Levy added.

Juvia couldn't help but smile at her friends, "thanks for today, I needed this."

* * *

Gray's phone buzzed in his pocket, checking the display he saw a missed call from Juvia and it immediately didn't sit right with him, she knew he was working and wouldn't be able to answer. Stepping into the back room he returned her call, suddenly the sound of Banks screaming filled his ear and he couldn't make out what Juvia was saying. "Is everything okay? What's going on there?" The line went quiet and he glanced at the screen to see the call was dropped.

Before he could pull her number back up to call again a text came in, **So sick. Banks won't stop crying. Need a hand.**

"Shit," he swore under his breath, dialing his mom he waited as it went to voicemail. "of course."

Gray dialed Natsu and after a single ring he answered, "Hey, can you finish this shift for me? I think I need to go check on Juvia."

Natsu's answer came quickly, "sure, what's going on?"

"I don't know for sure, she called but I could only hear Banks crying, but she texted she is sick," Gray explained.

"Oh man, I wonder if she's got the same thing as Levy?"

Gray asked, "What? Levy is sick too?"

"Lucy just said Levy texted something about being super sick, she's stuck out of town with Gajeel right now, they didn't even make it to where they were going, had to get a room on the way because she wanted to rest and get out of the car."

"Shit, that's not good." Gray started to get nervous, "I need to get home."

"I'm heading out the door," said Natsu, "lock up and go. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Arriving home Gray burst into his apartment and found Juvia sitting on the bathroom floor looking extremely pale as Banks climbed in her lap whimpering and sobbing. "Hey buddy," Gray comforted as he scooped him up. He turned to Juvia placing a hand on her forehead, she felt hot and looked exhausted, "are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No." she mumbled, "my stomach hurts, but Banks is teething and I can't get him to stop crying." There was a look of desperation in her eyes, "I feel worse every time I stand up"

"You sit here and I'll get him settled if I can, do you need anything?" he asked as she let her head rest against the wall.

She shook her head no, but the movement was so subtle he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been watching her closely. Gray moved Banks to the highchair and handed him a cold rag from the freezer he noticed Juvia would give him when he had tooth pain, he grabbed a bottle of water and went to help Juvia. The next few hours he moved from room to room worried about Juvia but unable to stay next to her with Banks being inconsolable. Finally he managed to get Juvia in bed once the vomiting subsided, and he dozed on the couch with Banks napping on his chest. Juvia's phone rang on the coffee table and Gray snatched it up answering it before the sound could wake anyone, "Hello?"

"Gray?" it was Gajeel. "How is she? Levy said she'd gotten a text saying Juvia is sick too."

"She's fine now, she's sleeping." Gray answered, "Banks is fine too, he's not sick in case you're wondering."

The silence on the line was eerie, Gajeel finally spoke again, "heard you left work to take care of things, thanks for that, I couldn't make it back with Levy sick here, thinking food poisoning since the only ones who didn't get it were Lucy who didn't eat her lunch and Banks who had something else."

"It's fine, she needed help." Gray was honest but cold, he was still angry about the way Juvia had been hurt by her brother's words. "don't worry about things here, I've got it covered, just focus on Levy."

"Fine. Let me know if anything changes." A tone sounded indicating the call had been ended and Gray shifted the sleeping toddler on his chest so he could stand. Once Banks was moved to his crib Gray moved quietly into the bedroom to check on Juvia, she slept curled into a tight ball hugging a pillow. He felt her face and it seemed her body temperature was back to normal, he carefully laid behind her and covered them in a heavier blanket causing her to relax into the warmth.

* * *

The next morning Juvia woke feeling much better but still sore, she slipped out of the bedroom to check on Banks and found him sleeping soundly in his crib. The apartment was clean, it showed no signs of the turmoil last night, her phone sat on the countertop plugged into a charger with a note scribbled next to it_. __**Had to go into work for Natsu today, breakfast for Banks is on top shelf of the fridge, medicine for you in the brown bag by the coffee maker**_**. **She was amazed, for someone who didn't have experience taking care of their son he had really gone above and beyond to make sure she could rest. Grabbing the brown paper bag she dumped out the medicine to see three different types to cover all symptoms, a smile crept across her face as she realized just how much he cared.

Grabbing her phone she texted Gray at work, **thanks for everything, I couldn't have done it without you**. When her phone buzzed in her hand she expected to see a return text from Gray, but instead she was met with a simple request from her brother, **can we talk tomorrow?**

Her stomach seized, she hoped that this was an olive branch but feared that any talks would bring on another heated argument. She took advantage of the quiet of Gray's apartment to gather her thoughts, the least she could do was go into this meeting knowing what she wanted to say, even if she wasn't exactly sure yet what that would be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gray?" a voice called from the doorway of the game store, "Long time no see."

"Ultear, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long, are you back?" he asked rushing over to her, "Have you been to see Mom yet?"

"Hold up, you're throwing a lot out there at once. I just got back in town and a friend told me you and Lyon were working over here so I thought I'd swing by, and no I haven't seen Mom yet," she sighed, "I don't know how Mom will react after I took off the way I did."

Gray chuckled, "believe me, she's better with that stuff than you'd think."

"Oh yea? What did you do?" his sister joked.

"DADDY!" a voice cried from behind them and Gray looked over to see Juvia holding Banks.

Ultear stood looking at Banks as Gray took him in his arms, "hey buddy, this is your Aunt Ultear," he moved closer to her, "Ultear, this is my son, Banks."

Ultear gave a small gasp, "Hi, little guy!," she swatted Gray on his shoulder, "You had a kid? Oh my god I expected Lyon to be the one to pull something like that."

Juvia moved next to Gray and he smiled, "and this is my girlfriend Juvia."

"Nice to meet you," Juvia gave a small wave, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"it's fine, I didn't know she was coming so we were all surprised." Gray answered pulling the keys from his pocket, "head on out and I'll lock up so we can head home." Juvia nodded and moved to take Banks, "Nah, let him help me lock up" Gray laughed, "we'll meet you outside."

Juvia walked toward the door as Ultear quickly caught up and said, "So you are dating my brother, AND you guys have a kid, that's amazing I bet my mom flipped."

"She was alright considering she only found out about six weeks ago," Juvia explained, "the day after Gray found out."

"Oh wow, so you didn't want to tell him or what?" Ultear questioned.

"I didn't know how to find him, it wasn't exactly planned," Juvia admitted, "but I am glad I found him, even if it wasn't on purpose."

"And my mom handled that news? Because I can't see her being calm, she lost her mind when I disappeared after I graduated and I haven't seen her or my brothers in so long because of it."

"She did alright with the news, she actually made a room for Banks at her place for when he visits." Juvia laughed, "she probably has more kid stuff than Gray and I combined."

"So you are dating then?" Ultear asked.

"That's a new development," she smiled, "but I'm happy."

"He seems happy too," she added watching Gray emerge from the building with Banks giggling in his arms.

Back at the apartment Gray caught up with his sister while Juvia fed Banks and put him to bed, once she joined the conversation things were winding down. "I think I need to bite the bullet and go talk to Mom." Ultear sighed.

"It'll be fine, she's going to be happy to see you, at least you aren't dropping more grandkids on her," he joked.

Ultear nodded, "you're probably right," she gave Gray and Juvia each a hug before walking to the door, "Take care of them baby brother, I'd proud of you."

Once Ultear was gone Juvia hugged Gray from behind, "I am going to talk to Gajeel tomorrow, we need to work things out."

Gray noticeably stiffened, "already? I thought you'd need to give him more time to cool down."

"He said he's ready to talk, so I will head over there tomorrow morning."

Gray sighed, "are you taking Banks with you?"

"No, I probably shouldn't, just in case things blow up again. Will you be able to keep him with you?" she asked.

"Yea, I can do that, but I can come with you too," he offered. "I don't want things to get out of hand again."

"It's fine," Juvia said, "I am used to his temper and he's mostly harmless. Besides, I think Levy will probably be there."

The room grew quiet, and Juvia released Gray to walk back to the bedroom when she heard him clear his throat, 'um, I need to ask…"

She turned to face him and his expression was troubled, his brows knitted together causing his eyes to look tortured. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked into the kitchen and around the table before finally speaking again, "Are you- will you be-" Juvia's chest grew tight, she tried to take a breath but her body failed her, she choked on the air in her throat. "Just…" he attempted again, his voice thick with emotion "I want you to stay with me. Don't leave."

Her heart fluttered, "Really? Do you mean that?"

He moved quickly to her and pulled her into an embrace. "I am worried that you'll go back and make up with your brother and then you won't need me anymore, that you won't come around and I will lose you and our son when I've only started to have you around."

She melted into the hold he had on her, "I will go talk to him, but I will come back here after. I just don't want to intrude on your life, suddenly you have a child and then I am sleeping here, these aren't things you've had much experience with and I don't want it to get to be too much, too quickly."

"Please, stay with me." He struggled to get the words out, "move in."

"Gray?" Juvia gasped, her expression one of pure shock. "okay."

Juvia knocked on the door to her brothers apartment, it opened slowly revealing Gajeel wearing a look if disbelief, "since when do you knock here?" shaking his head he rolled his eyes at his sister and flopped in his favorite chair. "Listen Juvia, I know shit got out of hand, I shouldn't have unleashed on you like that. Levy has pointed out my mistake, repeatedly."

"I understand Gajeel," she said trying to keep her brother from being sentimental, it didn't suit him and made her uncomfortable. "I should have called, I didn't think how you might worry."

"So you can come back now, don't hold my temper against me, I don't hate the guy anymore. He's trying and I'm going to ease up, promise."

Juvia was hesitant to tell him what she came to say, she worried that the calm Gajeel that sat in front of her would snap again.

Gajeel arched an eyebrow, "wait, where is Banks today?"

The words tumbled from her mouth, "home with Gray."

"Home?" he forced the word, "you are calling it home now?" Gajeel's expression fell. "You can come back now."

"I know," she rucked her hair behind her ear nervously, "it's just that he wants us to stay there, me and Banks. And well, I want to try it."

"Are you two…together then? Is that what is feeding this desire to be there all the time?" There was a softness to her brother's question that caused a wave of guilt to wash over her.

"Yes, that's part if it, but really he has been doing so much to help me and try to be a dad suddenly that I want to give him as much if an opportunity as I can. Banks is happy too, it's not just my life I'm thinking about here. And as far as me being with him, it's not with Banks around, we don't want to risk hurting him if it doesn't work out."

Gajeel clearly wanted to say something, his mouth drew into a thin line as he contained his frustrations. His eyes spoke volumes, the anger and confusion swirling as he processed her admission, he let a growl of defeat go as he stood again going to the closet, "just tell Levy I didn't snap when you talk to her," he said from behind the door, rummaging for something inside. He pulled out a large suitcase, "and promise me you'll visit, a lot." His head dropped to hide the frown on his face, "do you need some help getting stuff ready?"

Juvia jumped forward locking her brother in a hug, tears already on her face, "thank you Gajeel, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I actually do," his voice cracked, "so just let me help."


	7. Chapter 7

Gray heard a rumble outside followed by multiple car doors slamming, he opened the front door and saw Juvia and Gajeel coming up the walkway with suitcases and he paled. Gajeel chuckled at his reaction and called out, "don't worry, I'm dropping off not picking up."

Moving aside he let them into the living room where Gajeel set down the suitcases and looked around, "It's not a bad little place you got here, where's Banks?"

Gray gestured to a door sitting slightly ajar, "napping."

Gajeel peeked in the room briefly before approaching Gray, "Listen, I had things wrong, you're not a bad guy it was just a shit situation we were all shoved into together. I do see that you're trying and you've stepped up to do a lot of stuff you didn't need to. I appreciate you taking care of them, and I want to say that if this doesn't work out for whatever reason she's welcome back at my place but you need to try, I mean really try to make it work."

"I will," Gray said, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, he figured if Gajeel ever showed up on his doorstep he'd be on a warpath, this was completely unexpected.

Juvia hugged Gajeel, "thank you for letting me do this, I couldn't keep going against you, it was tearing my heart out. We've always worked together to make things work and I don't think that is ever really going to change."

"Call us if you need anything, I really mean it. Day or night, doesn't matter." Gajeel sighed, "now what am I supposed to do with your room, eh?"

Juvia grinned, "maybe you'll make Banks a cousin soon, it's a perfect nursery."

"Hey! Stop that. I'm not cut out for kids," Gajeel warned.

"Sure, whatever you say," Juvia poked him in the ribs, "you've pretty much raised Banks with me but you're not cut out for it," she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Levy gets off soon and I need to get back, make sure you tell her I didn't chase you off because I don't know if she'll believe me without witnesses," Gajeel said moving to the door, "and remember, day or night call me."

Juvia nodded and grabbed onto Gray's arm, "Bye Gajeel, see you soon," she called out as he left.

"Wow," Gray murmured, "I am in awe, what did you say to tame the rage and make this happen?"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true, but he'd already come around on his own, he sees what you've put into this," she said, her eyes brimming with tears, "but I can't say that me leaving was easy for either of us."

Gray felt an immediate shift once Juvia and Banks were officially part of his household, he saw the struggles she faced of having childcare for shifts and often times they'd only see each other at bedtime before crashing into much needed sleep. Juvia worked opposite shifts that him most days and they'd often hand off Banks in the parking lot as the met in passing, leaving Gray feeling like he barely had time with them despite them living with him.

One morning he found Juvia making breakfast as he prepared to leave for work and felt a sadness in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't say he wasn't happy but there was something off about the way they were living in that moment.

Juvia placed a plate on the table in his usual spot before kissing his cheek, "what's wrong?" she asked with concern bubbling to the surface as she spoke.

"I don't know, something has to give," he sighed, picking up the fork he felt distracted by the worries that swarmed his brain.

Juvia stood back with her arms hugging her chest, he wondered if this situation was causing more stress for her and if she was truly happy with their life together.

The sound of the shower caused him to pull from the tangled thoughts and he realized that he hadn't noticed her leave the room, placing his dishes in the sink he took a final look around the apartment before heading to work.

When Juvia opened the door to the steamy bathroom she saw Gray had left early, her chest felt heavy as she questioned his behavior the last few days, he seemed distant but she prayed that it was nothing serious, she wasn't ready for turmoil in their new life.

She dressed and dialed her phone, she needed to talk to someone, but there was really only one person she could think of, "Gajeel? Can we talk?" she asked softly.

"What's wrong?" his response immediate and full of concern.

"I don't know, I think Gray is—I don't know, there's something wrong," she hated even saying the words aloud. "He's been so quiet lately, I can't help buy worry about things but he doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

"Reality has set in, I'm sure," Gajeel stated, "Life is hard when it isn't just looking out for number one, and he's got to adjust, it's only been a few months with Banks, and just a couple of weeks with you guys living there. It's different, maybe you can talk to him when he gets back, might take a bit of pressure but I'm sure he'll vent eventually."

"Gajeel," she said unable to hide the sob she'd been fighting to contain, "what if he doesn't want this anymore?"

"Don't worry about specifics until you talk, otherwise you'll be like me and blow up about something that isn't really the issue at all," he warned, "take my—or Levy's advice I should say, and stay calm."

"okay," she murmured.

"Call me later if he doesn't open up, you can always come back for a few days, but I hate to admit the best thing is probably to stick it out and work on it there."

She smiled, "when did you get so good at this?"

"When a feisty little woman came into my life to show me everything," Gajeel chuckled, "Levy is more than book smart, but don't tell her I said that or she'll hold it over me forever."

With their call finished Juvia worked to clean up the clutter and messes that gathered in the corners and counters, she wiped the tabletop with a rag and warm tears trickled down her cheeks. A cry from the other room caused her to stand up and take a deep breath, there was no time to break down now, she was needed elsewhere.

When Gray arrived home he noticed the apartment had been cleaned top to bottom, the smell of dinner hit him and his stomach growled, it had been a long day for him but he saw that Juvia had put in a lot of effort while he was away. The door to Banks' room stood open and as he approached he could make out the silhouette of Juvia rocking him as she stood next to the crib. A sniffle was the first thing he heard, followed by more, was she crying? He dropped his keys where he stood in the doorway and her head snapped to the side, placing Banks in his crib she turned to face Gray.

Her face was flushed, streaks on her pale skin showed that she had indeed been crying and as she walked toward him with an unsteadiness that showed her weariness. "Juvia," he whispered, pulling her to his chest, "talk to me, what's wrong?"

She attempted to blink back the tears but they continued to fall, "you've been different and I'm scared, I want to know what you're thinking but I'm afraid you're having regrets."

The words were heavy, and the way they hit his heart shattered him, she'd noticed his worries but hadn't spoken up until they had eaten away at her, he cursed himself. "I was just getting used to things, its harder than I anticipated I will admit, but I am not regretting anything."

She choked on a heavy sob, "ar- are you sure?"

"I am one hundred percent sure," he shifted to look her directly in the eyes.

"But you said that something had to give," she wiped her cheek with her sleeve, "that doesn't sound like someone that is fine."

"I wasn't fine with certain things, but Juvia, I fixed it," he assured her, "I went today and asked for a raise, I want you to be able to take care of Banks and work less so we can have more time together, just the three of us. But when they said no I put in my two weeks and took my mom up on an offer to work with her, I'll make a lot more and you can cut back your hours or quit altogether, whatever you want to do." He shook his head, " I never meant to freak you out, this wasn't about us, it was about how to spend more time with you."

Juvia's tears grew heavier, her sobs made her breathing ragged, and her lip quivered as the emotions took over, "I was so scared, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up but I knew something was eating at you and I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep you from being upset and made things worse," he hugged her tightly, "I'm not exactly good at this stuff."

"But, thank you." She whispered, her arms tightening around him, "I appreciate this so much."

Gray moved, scooping her up and swiftly to the bed, laying her back he covered her body with his and the kiss that followed was urgent, conveying all of the feelings that had remained unspoken.


	8. Chapter 8

Juvia was surprised to see Lucy standing in the doorway clutching a knotted plastic shopping bag with a deep worried look in her eyes. "Hey Juvia, do you have a bit? I need to talk to someone."

"Sure, come on in," Juvia tried to be tactful but her curiosity got the better of her, "I know we're friends, but why aren't you going to Levy? Isn't she your closest friend?"

"No, she is, but I am not ready to bring this up to anyone else yet." Lucy smiled nervously, "I think you're the one to go to for this."

"Okay, What's up? You're making me anxious."

Lucy raised the bag, "I need a safe place to take a pregnancy test."

Juvia's eyebrows jumped, "really? You think you might be pregnant?!" Juvia took Lucy into a warm hug, "of course I am here for you."

"I'm pretty sure I am at this point, but I am just not wanting to do it alone, I'm so nervous I might mess this up," Lucy twisted the handles of the bag around her fingertips, "But I know that I want to be sure before I tell Natsu, it's a big deal and if I am wrong he will have gotten worked up over nothing."

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say it's nothing even if you aren't pregnant, but I understand where you are coming from," she softened, "I took the test alone and it was a scary moment, that's for sure." Taking Lucy's hand she pulled her gently toward the bathroom, "I'll definitely be your person right now."

Ten minutes later the girls stood next to the sink staring at the bold result of a positive pregnancy test, Lucy hadn't said anything and Juvia held her in a loose hug, "Alright, you've got your result, now let's talk strategy. First, call a doctor and get an appointment, it can take some time to get in and they like to see you around 8 weeks or so, do you know how far along you are?"

"I started to suspect when we had lunch about a month ago and I thought the food smelled off," Lucy explained, "and I am way overdue for a period, so maybe two months or a bit more?"

"Well to be fair that food made me and Levy sick so you were better off with an aversion," Juvia joked, "but once the appointment is made the next big thing is how to tell Natsu and I didn't get to announce a pregnancy or break anything gently, so I don't know how to help you there."

'Well, I will probably just tell him I took a test and made the appointment, then hope he comes along to confirm it. I just don't want everyone else to find out until after that appointment," Lucy tossed the test in the box and shoved it to the bottom of the waste basket. "It still feels so unreal even to me."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise, you two need to have time to process before everyone else starts putting their two cents in, and unfortunately that is what people do best," she said, "I remember that part very well."

"Thank you for this," Lucy held Juvia's hand, "I just needed a no-judgment friend and you really came through for me."

Juvia smiled, "I'm always here if you need me, call or text me anytime you need someone."

Gray opened the medicine cabinet to find a new razor and he bumped the bottles and vials causing things to come toppling down all around him. "shit," he muttered, kneeling down to retrieve the scattered items, Juvia's allergy pills landed in the trash and once he pulled them out he figured he should make sure nothing else made it in there. He pulled a few items from the top layer and saw a box clearly labeled 'pregnancy test' and immediately grabbed it, there was something inside shifting as he lifted it from the waste basket and it did not take long to see the bold plus sign on the test as he pulled it out He sat back against the wall and stared at the instructions on the side of the box, there was no doubt that a plus sign meant positive…she was pregnant, the question was why hadn't Juvia told him?

Juvia had gone out with Levy and wasn't going to be back for a while and Gray was trying to process what was happening, another kid? His first thought was a reassuring one, at least he'd be around the entire time for this one, they'd be ready this time too. He left the toiletries scattered around the room and no longer cared about shaving, he needed to take a drive.

Juvia found the apartment empty when she came home from lunch with Levy and decided to turn on a show for herself and Banks, it had been so long since things had been this relaxed.

When Gray arrived an hour later he wasted no time in crossing the room and keeling by her side kissing Banks on the head as he slept on the couch. He took her hands in his and smiled, "Are you pregnant?" Juvia had not been expecting that her stammers were inaudible at first but eventually grew louder, "no, no, why did you ask?"

Gray sunk back onto his heels looking like he'd had the wind knocked from his lungs, 'the test in the bathroom was positive."

"Oh no," Juvia gasped, "That wasn't mine," she said watching his expression drop further, deep furrows in his brow.

"I see," he blew a shaky breath and looked at his hands.

"Gray, are you alright?" Juvia placed her hands on his cheeks pulling his gaze to hers, the devastation darkening his eyes.

"I just thought," his words faltered leaving him dwelling on what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Lucy hadn't told Natsu yet," Juvia whispered.

"Natsu? Ah, I see," he stood and moved facing away from her.

Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray from behind and rested her head against his back, I didn't mean to cause any confusion, but I honestly didn't think about you seeing the test when Lucy threw it away here.

Gray slowly nodded, "it's fine, I just need to go out for a bit to clear my head," Juvia reluctantly released him, his eyes still held deep pools of sadness. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek he traced his fingertips down her arms, "I'll be back, just let me have a bit to think." Gray ruffled his son's hair as Juvia choked back her worries knowing he needed space. She locked eyes with him and said, "I'll be here when you get back, please be safe." And just like that he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A quick note: This could be the final chapter, but if I get enough interest in continuing with the other characters I will put something together. **

Gray had driven aimlessly at first but found his way to Ur's house, letting himself in he wandered the halls until finding her in the laundry room. She saw him she immediately moved to where he stood, "Gray, what's wrong? Did something happen with Banks and Juvia?"

He gave a shrug, "No. Not really. It's all just a big misunderstanding."

"Let's go sit down," she said softly directing him back down the hall into the den, "tell me everything that happened."

Gray tossed his keys on the table and sank back into the chair, "there was a pregnancy test in the bathroom earlier, I decided to talk to Juvia about it when she got home, but when I said something it didn't go like I'd imagined at all."

"So, were you upset with her? Is she pregnant?" Ur asked cautiously not wanting to insinuate anything without hearing the whole story.

"No, it wasn't her test," he laughed sounding defeated, "but I can't lie, I was upset it wasn't hers."

Ur drew her hand over her mouth before asking, "so you're saying you were happy when you assumed she was pregnant?"

Gray nodded weakly, "and then when she told me it wasn't her test and I was…I don't know, disappointed I guess." He pushed his hand through his hair, "I just…I love her, Mom. I pictured us getting married and having another kid, then it was all gone in a split-second. I don't think I even understand why I am upset, you hear about people being thrilled after someone isn't pregnant, always saying they dodged a bullet…but I'm not happy at all right now."

Ur scooted closer placing her hands over his, "You're young Gray, almost 21 now, and you're still new to this entire life you've begun with her, but that doesn't mean you have to wait for a catalyst to force the next steps." Gray's eyes lifted to hers, he looked almost hopeful as she spoke to him, "Now don't get me wrong, I'm still your mom and I am definitely not saying you should run out and elope or rush any part of this but an engagement in a natural next step in the progression and then you two can take your time building a family later once the pieces have fallen into place."

Gray's frown had been replaced by a half smile, "Really?"

Ur laughed pulling him into a protective hug, "Of course honey, don't fret over what could have been and just focus on what you can make of things together. I am so proud of you and how you've stepped into this role, you've become an amazing dad and partner even without having a male role model in your own life. You've handled things very well so far and I hope you can continue on this path."

"I guess I should probably help Natsu then," Gray said pulling back from his mother's embrace.

"Natsu?" Ur questioned.

"Well it turned out that it was Lucy's pregnancy test, she only took it at my place with Juvia," Gray explained.

"Natsu is going to have a child," Ur clutched her chest, "Lord help us all, I don't think we will ever be ready for that."

Gray smiled at his mom, "Natsu will be fine, he has an entire pregnancy to grow up, and I'll keep him in line."

Ur shook her head laughing, "if anyone can keep him in line it'll be you, but surely you'll have your work cut out for you."

* * *

The digital numerals on the face of the bedroom clock showed 11:57pm when Gray crawled into bed next to Juvia. Her face was pale against the darkness of the room and her mouth drawn into a tight expression showing the turmoil she fought as she slept. Gray had considered letting her sleep but seeing how sad she looked he knew he needed to talk to her now.

"Juve," he whispered gently shaking her shoulder, "Juvia, I'm home."

"mmmhmm," she gave a sleepy moan and buried herself in the blankets.

"Juvia, wake up, I need to talk to you," Gray spoke softly into her ear, his breath causing a tickle, bringing her hand up she brushed the area. "Gray?" her voice was groggy and unsure.

"I'm here, please sit up so I can talk to you," he asked sweetly. Juvia stretched and pulled her body to a sitting position, leaning against the headboard she rubbed her eyes trying to prepare herself to hear whatever he had run off to figure out. "First I want to apologize for my reaction earlier.."

Juvia interrupted him by holding her hand up and shaking her head, "you didn't react badly, if I were pregnant right now I would have been lucky to have you react that way, so no apology needed."

Gray laughed, "can I continue now?" Juvia nodded with a sleepy smile, "But I went and talked to my mom and she helped me realize some important things, so here goes." He took a deep breath, "I love you. I love our family and I want to make it bigger in the future, but for now I want to give you this," he pulled something from the pants he'd been wearing when he came in, "and ask you…" Juvia's eyes grew wide, "will you marry me?"

Silent tears welled in her eyes before turning to loud sobs as she threw herself into his arms, "YES!"

"Now, the side bar to this is that my mom insisted if I were to give you this ring that belonged to her grandmother that we have to agree to be married before we have any more kids because in her exact words she is too young for all of this grandma stuff."

Juvia giggled and nodded, "I think I can agree to that."

Gray slipped the ring onto her finger and sighed, "besides, we are going to have to help Natsu and Lucy with their baby, those two have no business with a kid since they can't even take care of a goldfish."

Juvia snickered, "you have Banks for a few months and suddenly you are an expert?" she teased.

"Natsu once drove the wrong way to work and ended up on the airport tarmac with a hefty fine," Gray said seriously.

Juvia's mouth hung open, "Okay, we will definitely have to help them."

"And tomorrow we can go tell your brother, maybe we can plan the wedding at the same place he will hold my funeral," Gray joked, leaning forward he kissed Juvia, "but it's worth the risk."


	10. Part 2 Chapter 1

Levy stared out the car window as Gajeel followed the directions Juvia had given him, "why do you think they invited us all to dinner all the way out here?" she asked watching the houses grow bigger and further apart, "I didn't realize Gray's mom lived in this neighborhood."

Gajeel said, "I'll put money on her being pregnant again, and them announcing it at his mom's to keep drama down."

"Gajeel!" Levy warned.

"I don't care where we are, I'll kill him," Gajeel grumbled.

"Stop it," Levy scolded, "you don't hate him as much as you pretend to, he's really good to Juvia."

"Whatever," he continued to grumble, "still making me drive all the way out here when I just got off work."

"I think it's up here on the right, I see Gray's car," Levy sat up pointing, "this place is huge, what did he say his mom does again?"

"She owns some sort of business, he works for her now," Gajeel shrugged, "guess it's nice to have money and parents with connections when you need it."

Levy sighed, "can you stop? Whatever their reason is they asked us out here and we need to be nice. This is your first time meeting his mom and you are Juvia's only family, try to make a good impression for her."

"Fine," Gajeel said turning off the car, "let's get this over with."

Levy smoothed her skirt and knocked before taking Gajeel's arm, a young woman with long black hair answered the door, "Hi, you must be Juvia's family, I'm Gray's sister Ultear, please come in," she said moving aside to let them in. "Everyone is over this way," she indicated the family room, "and we'll be having dinner any time now."

Levy walked into the dining room and was amazed by the bustling energy, Juvia saw her and rushed over, Gray just behind her with his hand on her back. "You made it!" Juvia beamed, "let me introduce everyone. You've met Ultear, that is Gray's mother Ur, his brother Lyon, and you know Natsu and Lucy of course." Turning to the others she announced, "this is my brother Gajeel and his girlfriend Levy."

Ur moved to them holding Banks who squealed, "GAH!" as he held out his arms.

"There he is," Gajeel said taking Banks, "I missed you too, little guy."

Ur smiled, "you were the last ones we were expecting, is everyone ready for dinner?"

The dinner itself was fantastic, the amount of food was more than twice what each person could possibly eat but Natsu did his best to finish everything. The conversation started incredibly awkward but after the meal was nearly finished the group had relaxed quite a bit and talked like they had known each other for years. Chats took a turn when Lyon turned to Juvia and asked, "So what is Banks' last name?"

Juvia flushed from being put on the spot but answered, "Well it's Lockser, my name, I didn't know what else to use when he was born."

"Oh," Lyon nodded, "I see, do you plan on changing it?"

"Actually," Gray interrupted, "we've already figured something out as far as that is concerned." Taking Juvia's hand in his he looked around as he said, "We have an announcement to make." Gajeel arched an eyebrow at Levy as everyone settled to hear the news, "I asked Juvia to marry me and she said yes, so both of them will be changing their last name."

The table erupted in cheers of congratulations and hugs, Juvia showed off her ring and Ur brought out a bottle of champagne and glasses. Loud sobs came from next to Juvia and she turned to check on Lucy, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry," Lucy cried, "I'm just so happy for you." Juvia took her in a tight hug whispering something to the blonde and receiving a vigorous nod. Juvia then squealed with Lucy and the two hugged again even tighter as they rocked side to side.

"Go ahead," Juvia encouraged her, "while everyone is here."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, her cheeks deep red, Juvia nodded again and took Gray by the hand.

Lucy turned to Natsu and wiped her tear streaked face, Natsu rubbed his hand through his hair and grinned, "I guess we have an announcement to make too, we're having a baby. Lucy's about ten weeks now."

The group exploded into congratulations once again, Lucy cried even harder after her own announcement and Levy hugged her, "How long have you known?"

"I suspected for a while, but I only took a test last week once I got up the nerve," Lucy smiled nervously.

"I would have been there for you if you needed me," said Levy.

"It was fine, Juvia walked me through everything, she's been really great at answering all my crazy questions." Lucy admitted.

"Oh," Levy said looking deflated.

"But I still need you," Lucy assured her, "I am so nervous but its really exciting too."

Levy turned to see Gajeel talking to Gray and Juvia, she quickly joined them to ensure he was behaving, "so you're sure about this?" he asked.

Juvia beamed, "I am, it may have been a funny way to get to this point but I'm sure this is what I want."

"Alright then, I'm on board. Just don't rush it, be smart." Gajeel warned his sister.

"I know," Juvia blushed, "actually part of the agreement is no more kids until we're married and ready for it."

"Oh?" Gajeel was surprised, "who made that guideline?"

Ur popped her head into the conversation, "that would be me, Gray is my baby boy still and I don't want to see these kids push too hard and too fast. I'd really like to see a nice long engagement."

Gajeel smirked, "I think I like your boyfriend's mom more than him."

"**fiancé**" Ur reminded in a sing-song voice.

"never mind," Gajeel said, "I take it back."

Gajeel had noticed Levy had been silent since they left dinner, she stared out the window with her eyes glazed over. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, "I figured you off all people would be happy for them."

"I am," she said coldly, with her forehead against the cool glass of the car window.

"Well you aren't acting like it," Gajeel mumbled as he turned onto the highway.

"It's just not fair." Levy said, lifting her head to look at him, "Everyone is moving forward, and I am stuck in one spot, what am I doing wrong?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel shook his head, "you're not stuck in one spot."

"Lucy is pregnant, Juvia and Gray are engaged, even Cana went overseas with her dad for a trip of a lifetime, and I am here just working and coming home day after day."

Gajeel scoffed, "what?!"

She sighed and blew her hair out of her face, "You know what, just forget it."

"Damnit just explain to me what you want," Gajeel urged.

"I don't want to have to spell everything out for you," she scowled, "if you're fine then I'm fine." She turned to look back out the window frowning into the night.

He barely had time to shut the car off before Levy got out and headed straight inside slamming the bathroom door behind her. Gajeel sat on the couch and flopped back staring at the ceiling, he didn't understand any of what she'd been going on about, how could someone as smart as her be jealous of the 'mistake turned life adventures' of his sister and Lucy, they weren't making these decisions they were just happening being handled accordingly. Gajeel's eyes burned, he just wanted to go to bed but Levy still hadn't emerged from her shower and he knew better than to go to bed first when she was angry with him.

When Levy finally opened the bathroom door Gajeel was asleep on the couch, she didn't want to talk to him, she was still feeling too conflicted. She threw a blanket over him and headed into the bedroom and climbed into bed alone, she knew she had blindsided him, she just wanted him to see things from her perspective for once.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 2

Levy fought a dark cloud the next morning, when she got up for work Gajeel was already gone, nothing left to show the disagreement happened except a wrinkled blanket thrown over the arm of the couch. Once at work she tried to bury herself in anything she could to pass the time, a few customers trickled in around noon and she noticed Natsu's loud voice echoing through the mall as Lucy visited him for lunch. Levy peered across to the game store to see Natsu on his knees talking her Lucy's belly as she giggled and blushed from the attention the customers all gave them. Levy sighed and turned back to her work and nearly bumped into a tall guy with long green hair pulled into a ponytail, "I'm sorry," she said in a hurry, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man looked to Natsu and Lucy and back to her, "friends of yours?"

"Yes, actually," she said tucking her hair behind her ear, "but I need to get back to work."

"Well then, can you help me find something?" he asked.

"Of course, that's what I am here for," she smiled and set down the book in her hands, "what can help you locate?"

"Well…Levy" he said reading her name tag, "I'm Freed, nice to meet you. I am hoping you can point me in the direction of some theology books, I am looking for something in that genre, but I couldn't tell you much more beyond that, I will know it when I find it."

"Oh, nice to meet you too." She moved past him and walked through the narrow pathways between the bookshelves, "Theology is back here, both on this side, and around that corner."

"Thank you," Freed smiled and made his way to the section she indicated, turning once to look her way again before scanning titles and pull books from their shelves.

Levy went back to shelving new titles and nearly an hour passed before Freed emerged from the back of the bookstore with five tomes in his grasp, "Hello again Levy, would you mind checking me out?"

"Oh, of course, did you find everything you were looking for?" she asked.

"Well, that's a tricky question," he mused, "I have a friend who I am having a discussion with and he is extremely narrow minded, so I came to get a few things to persuade him to consider my viewpoints. What I have here may work but I won't know until I try to get through to him again."

Levy laughed, "well theology is no easy matter to bring up to someone that is not open to it."

"Oh, do you know much on the subject?" he asked handing over the volumes for her to scan into the register.

"I wouldn't say I am particularly well versed," she paused before placing the books in a bag and taking his card, "I think it would also depend if you want to talk about the differences of beliefs or the matter of if someone believes anything at all."

Freed nodded considering her statement, "Very true, you are a book lover I would assume," he said gesturing to the bookstore, "So what is your take on the theologies in these books?"

Handing his card back with the receipt she peeked back into the bag, "well I am not well versed in these two," she said pointing to titles, "but I have read this one and took a class on these ideas."

"Would you mind chatting with me for a bit then?" he asked happily.

Levy glanced around the now empty store, "I have a bit of time, unless someone else comes in of course."

"Then please," he said gesturing to a small table near the checkout, "have a seat and a discussion if you would."

Ten minutes until closing Levy and Freed still chatted away at the table when a man walked in with a trim body and swagger to his walk, "Oh, I need to get back to work," Levy said jumping up.

"No, that's a friend of mine," Freed assured her, "Levy this is Bixlow, and I am guessing that is my cue to head out. Until another time"

"Of course, bye!" Levy called after them as they strolled toward the exit. She quickly began her work to close up the store, the hours had flown by while she had been talking with Freed and it was almost as if the gloom surrounding her morning had faded completely. The side work she avoided all day was complete in no time as she flitted around the store, she locked up right on time and headed home humming a tune along with the radio, more carefree than she'd been in quite some time.

Gajeel waited for Levy to return from her double shift, he impatiently walked the floor until he heard her keys in the door and turned to see her enter the living room with a broad smile on her face. "Hey," he greeted her, "how was your day?"

She tilted her head slightly as she shrugged, "pretty good, had a really amazing discussion with a customer today."

"That's good," he said cautiously watching her as she kicked her shoes off by the door and headed to the bathroom, "are you hungry?"

"Yes, starving." She said from the doorway, "I am going to grab a quick shower and be right out for dinner, what are you thinking?"

"I picked up some stuff from the Italian place," Gajeel said pointing toward the takeout containers on the table.

"Perfect," Levy said with a smile, "I'll be fast."

Gajeel stared at the door for a while after she closed it, was she really fine after the fight the night before? He headed to the table and began opening the containers and gathering plates and utensils for them, he wasn't going to worry about her being upset unless she said something else, but something didn't add up.

Ten minutes later Levy emerged toweling off her hair, "that smells amazing, I realize I haven't eaten all day."

"Busy day in the store?" he asked.

"Kind of, had someone ask for some help finding stuff then wanted my opinion on some theology books and materials," she explained, "so It was busier than most days."

"and right up your alley," he added, "I don't know anything about that stuff."

"It's not as complicated that it sounds, I'm sure," she said throwing the towel into a basket and joining him at the table.

"I'm glad you had a good day," he said watching her eyes as she smiled.

"Thanks, how was your day?" she asked before taking a bite.

Gajeel took a drink and spoke, "alright, someone didn't show for their class so mine was twice as full, lots of people taking self defense this time around."

"Well that's good isn't it?" she asked before clarifying, "the part about taking the class, not about being stuck with twice as many students."

"Definitely, need a good amount of people, helps spread the word for the next sessions signups."

The conversation lulled as they ate and Gajeel yawned, "man, I'm beat. I bet you're tired too, long day for both of us."

"I'm actually not as bad as I thought I'd be," she stretched, "why don't I clean this up and you can get ready for bed."

"Are you sure?" he asked watching for any sign she wasn't happy with her offer.

"Positive, you did pick up dinner after all, that was really sweet," she said standing and gathering dishes to take to the sink, "thanks"

"yea, no problem," he said slowly, not sure why he still felt like something was wrong.

The next afternoon Gajeel managed to leave work a bit early at lunchtime to go see Levy, when he arrived at the bookstore she was standing on a stepstool pulling books for a customer standing nearby talking about what he was looking for. She turned, noticing Gajeel and giving a small wave as she came down from her stool, "what are you doing here?"

"Decided you could use some lunch today," he said handing over a bag and iced coffee, "I have to get back to the gym though, it's been hectic again today."

"Alright, thank you for thinking of me," she grinned, giving Gajeel a hug before heading over to the table, "I'll see you later, shouldn't be too late tonight since it's one of Juvia's rare days coming in."

"Tell her I miss her," he said waving as he left.

"Boyfriend?" Freed asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Levy answered peeking into the bag to check out her lunch, "that was unexpected."

"Not normally the romantic gesture type?" he asked taking a seat with her.

Levy hesitated, "not necessarily. He is a little rough around the edges, but he has always done little things here and there."

"And Juvia is?"

"Oh, I did mention her," Levy said pulling her salad from the bag, "that's his sister, she works afternoons a few days here and there, she cut down a lot since her boyfriend got a better job."

"I see," Freed smirked, "I wondered what kind of boyfriend had such a strong interest in your coworkers but if it's his sister I can see that."

"He's a very protective brother, he's always looking out for her and making sure things are taken care of, I think he had a little trouble coming to terms with that when she moved out, she's only been out of our place for a few months," Levy spilled all the details, she was unsure why it was so easy to talk to Freed, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Well as long as he can focus on you as well, life is an act of balancing all the things we value the most," he said.

"He does…alright" levy said slowly but quickly changed the subject, "is that a quote?"

He chuckled, "I guess it could be, now that I've out it out there in the universe."

Bixlow walked in the store and looked around, "Well hello again beautiful, no wonder Freed prefers this book store now, you're definitely a sight for sore eyes."

Levy blushed and took a sip of her drink, "So since you are here does that mean that it's time to go again?" she asked.

"Nope," he sat across from her, "I came by a bit early to see if he was in here flirting with the hottie in the book store again."

Levy snorted back a laugh, "hottie? Not likely to find one of those in here, unless you're talking about Juvia and she's engaged."

"Are you not engaged then?" Bixlow leaned closer cocking an eyebrow.

"She has a boyfriend," Freed informed his friend, "you just missed him."

"I wouldn't say I missed him, that would imply I wanted to see him in the first place," his smirk punctuated his remark.

"you two are too much," Levy said standing and tossing the rest of her lunch in the trash, "I need to get back to work."

"I'll keep browsing until I am ready to check out and then I will find you," Freed said.

"And I'll check you out from right here until he's ready to leave," Bixlow added smoothly.

Levy rolled her eyes and made herself busy once more.


	12. Part 2 Chapter 3

One week later Gajeel finally had a day off and waited for Juvia and Banks at the park, he had to admit he missed his nephew always being around. Juvia pulled in and began unloading Banks but her demeanor was off, he suppressed the urge to ask her what Gray had done but he knew she'd tell him what was bothering her once she was ready.

The two of them took a seat on a bench while Banks dug in a sandbox and Juvia scooted closer and looked at him with a questioning stare. "Alright, what is it?" Gajeel asked furrowing his brow.

"How are things with you and Levy?" she said studying his face.

"What? Fine, what the hell? I thought you wanted to talk about you and your man-child boyfriend," he quipped.

"Fiancé," she corrected, "and no, I am serious, are things really okay?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Things are good."

Juvia's face fell and she pressed her lips together, "I'm just a bit concerned, she seems happy enough but what I see at work makes me wonder."

Gajeel arched an eyebrow, "she says work is fine, talks a lot about customers lately; conversations she has with them, books they buy, all that kind of stuff."

"So, she tells you about these customers?" Juvia asked sounding skeptical.

"Yeah," Gajeel said narrowing his eyes, "why?"

"Well, the thing is, I wouldn't have said anything except for the fact that every time I arrive for my shifts she is talking to them."

"It's her job to talk to customers," he grew agitated, "what are you saying?"

"these aren't different people every time," Juvia said timidly, "it's the guy with the green hair—"

"I've seen that geeky string bean, I aint worried about him," Gajeel interrupted.

"AND" Juvia emphasized, "the one with the deep blue spikey hair and loud mouth."

Gajeel stiffened, "so what are you saying?"

"I am not trying to assume anything, but they are always there and only talk to her, and it's pretty clear that they are flirting with her," Juvia said wringing her hands together in her lap.

"So now that you're engaged you know everything? Big time relationship guru?" Gajeel snapped.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you because even though I don't think she would ever do anything with either of them," Juvia slowed, speaking carefully, "I don't think their motives are good and she does seem to enjoy the attention. You know I love Levy but I think this whole thing is strange, I wouldn't like it if Gray had women showing up to see him every day and hang out to flirt with him at work."

Gajeel stood with a huff, "I don't know what you want me to say, things have been normal; she comes in from work, we eat, we sleep, repeat."

Juvia raised her eyebrows, "and?"

"What do you mean and?" he growled.

"AND …. I lived with you a long time and there's one big thing missing from that recap, you guys have" she cleared her throat, "quite the sex life," she blushed, "is that still…."

"We've been busy," Gajeel frowned but he knew she was right.

"it's not like when I lived there that being busy ever kept you two from….," Juvia hesitated, "getting busy."

"this is not happening," Gajeel whispered under his breath, "you are my sister and you do not need to lecture me on my sex life."

"Gajeel!," she scolded, "I am not lecturing you, I am just concerned."

"Fine! You've got me," he threw his hands up as he walked behind the bench and rested against the back, "we haven't had sex since before your little engagement party, but she was in a pissy mood that night and it's just not come up again since then."

"What was she—" Juvia trailed off seeing everything click for him.

His voice was low as he spoke, "she said her life was standing still, you and blondie were having big things happen and she was stuck in one place, then she came in the next day like everything was fine talking about work so I let it go." He gently shook his head, "I shouldn't have let it go, I didn't know what she was getting at that night so I let her cool down, but I never did bring it back up and figured she was over it."

"I'm sorry, Gajeel." Juvia touched his hand softly, "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to tell you I am not comfortable with these guys talking to her the way they do, and I didn't think she'd listen to me since she clearly enjoys having them around."

Gajeel moved back around the bench and sat next to her once more, "No, you did the right thing, I needed to see I was fucking up."

"GAH!" Banks called from his spot in the sandbox.

"He's calling for you," Juvia smiled at her brother.

"When do you think he'll get the hang of my name?" Gajeel asked her.

She smirked, "have you tried to have an easier name?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "shut up."

* * *

Gajeel sat on the couch in silence as he waited for Levy to get home from work, the seconds crept by and every car door caused his pulse to race. Finally, she opened the door and strolled inside, kicking off her shoes she smiled his direction, "great day today, sold ten more books putting me at double my sales from last month." She kissed his temple and started to walk into the kitchen but his hand snatched her wrist before she could get out of reach.

"We should talk," Gajeel murmured.

"Okay?" Levy said, her voice filled with uncertainty, "What's on your mind?"

"I want to ask you about the guys that come into the shop all the time," Gajeel said sharply.

Levy sat on the armchair and looked around with a sigh, "they're just two customers that come back pretty much every day, they're nice."

"Are they flirting with you?" Gajeel asked it was no time to beat around the bush.

"I guess, they're harmless Gajeel, they're just being friendly," she said still not looking at him.

"Do you let them? Are you okay with these guys just hitting on you all day?" his voice grew louder as he spoke.

"It's not like that, they know about you, I told them I have a boyfriend," she snapped back, her eyes finally meeting his

"Did you?"

There it was, hesitation, she lifted her head and answered, "I'm not sure how it came up, but they know. They're just friends, it's fine."

"So they were just customers until I asked about them, and now they're just friends?" Gajeel boomed, "then why didn't you tell me you had some friends at work instead of being so fucking vague?"

"How did you even hear about this?" she asked, her face froze in shock after she said it, she knew it was a mistake.

"How did I find out?" Gajeel raged, "how about my sister? The one who works there and sees these two clowns hitting on you day in and day out? Do you know what that fucking felt like, to have my little sister come to me concerned about my relationship?"

Levy bit back her anger, she shook her head refusing to reply. Gajeel stood and looked down where she sat, "I don't want you spending time with these two, if they're willing to spend all day with you flirting despite you having a boyfriend that tells me that A- They are dirtbags, and B-They've got nothing but free time so they must be unemployed losers."

The room grew quiet, the only sound was the deep breathing of anger, Levy licked her lips before speaking, "NO."

"NO?" Gajeel asked, "No what?"

"No I will not chase my friends out of the store," she said firmly, "and you can just deal with it." She stood and pushed past him into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Gajeel felt the blood pounding in his temples as he rubbed his hands over his face and paced the floor, _**what the fuck was happening here? Am I really losing her like this? **_He grabbed his work bag by the door and stormed out, there was no way he was staying here tonight unless he wanted to have things blow up even more. Throwing the bag in his truck he stuck the keys in the ignition and wondered where to go. _**Fuck.**_ He knew the only place he could go he shook his head before turning toward his sister's home.


	13. Part 2 Chapter 4

**_i don't normally submit from my phone so please forgive any format errors._**

Juvia stood with her arms crossed looking down where her brother slept hanging off the small sofa, Gray walked up beside her and kissed her cheek. "It's going to be okay babe, he'll talk to her and they will work this out," he said grabbing his keys, "I will swing by the mall on my lunch break and see what is going on with her and let you know what I find out."

Juvia sighed, "Okay, I will try to get him ready to talk to her." Gajeel snored loudly and Juvia shook her head turning to Gray, "drive safe."

Gray pulled her close for an affectionate kiss leaving her breathless when he pulled away, "he can stay as long as he needs, we'll help however we can, I love you."

"Love you too," she said as he walked out the door leaving her to deal with Gajeel. Juvia grabbed a throw pillow and whacked him in the face, "Wake up, we've got work to do."

Gajeel choked as the pillow connected with his face a dozen more times, finally he swiped the weaponized décor from her hands and threw it into the corner, "what in the hell are you doing?"

"Waking you up," she crossed her arms again, "now move, we have to figure out what you are going to do about Levy."

Gajeel fell back onto the sofa, "what can I do? she's pissed and I am what is pissing her off."

"No, not true," Juvia said matter-of-factly, "she's mad about what you have or haven't done not at you directly."

"same thing," he grumbled.

"Not to her," she replied, "you need lessons in girls, you act like you don't have years of experience under your belt."

"Living with you is different from living with her. I was never worried about making you mad or keeping you happy at any point," he pointed out.

"you should have been," Juvia rolled her eyes, "but still, here I am after all that trying to help you."

"Yes, you are just humanitarian of the year, he snarked, "what do I do though?"

"Show her you love her, remind her of why she wanted to be with you, and prove you are better than those two guys at the bookstore," Juvia said as if she were laying out a battle plan.

"I don't know anything about those tools at the bookstore except they are out of line and I want to kill them," he growled.

"Gray is going in for more information, he will call me after his lunch break to update me on any new developments," she said with a smug smile, "you're going to be fine because you guys are meant to be."

Gajeel stretched and threw the blanket aside finally standing up, "alright, let's do this."

Gray left the office early and headed to the mall, he hadn't been back since he worked his last shift at the game store and he stopped there first. Lyon was working the register and Natsu stocked the new merchandise when Gray arrived, "hey guys, how's it goin?"

"Gray! Hey man," Natsu called dropping his duties to rush over, "what are you doing here?"

"Just on lunch and I promised Juvia I would come help figure out some stuff with Levy," he said, "by the way have you noticed any guys hanging around the bookstore lately?"

Lyon smirked, "I know exactly who you are talking about, those two have been over there everyday at some point for the last week or so and they aren't even subtle about it."

Gray glanced toward the bookstore, Levy was busy punching something into the computer and the store looked empty, "that's what I was afraid of, what do you know, give me any info you've got on these guys."

Lyon gestured Gray to the counter pulling out his phone, "I know these guys from school, this one," he said showing a picture from social media, "is Freed, he is a grad student and doesn't even show up to most of his classes but still gets crazy good grades, some real genius level stuff. Gray took mental notes as his brother kept talking, switching photos he showed another guy, "This is Bixlow, he goes to school but I couldn't tell you if he goes to class or what his major is, if I had to guess I'd say he majors in one night stands, he's got a reputation for running his mouth and making his rounds with the beautiful girls on campus. I haven't heard a story where the guy didn't try to sleep with someone, seems like he's got nothing but time to kill and money to burn."

"shit," Gray scratched his head, "send me those pictures and their names, I might need them."

"planning on running them through the database at the office?" Lyon winked.

"No, wait, what?" Gray stared at his brother.

"Mom didn't bat an eye when I used the resources there to check out a few people that were giving Shelia some problems, I think you should consider using all of the advantages you have at your disposal if you're trying to get the upper hand on someone," Lyon said leaning on the counter flipping the pages of a magazine.

"Are you serious?" Gray scoffed.

"Dead serious," Lyon nodded.

"This isn't even for me, it's for Juvia's brother," Gray grumbled.

Lyon laughed, "that guy is going to need all the help he can get."

A commotion from the hallway pulled the trio from their conversation as Natsu pointed out the pair of guys approaching the bookstore, "there's your guys."

Gray didn't speak as he watched the scene play out from the game shop, Freed and Bixlow walked into the bookstore and greeted Levy with hugs, Freed sat at the table near the front counter and Bixlow stood incredibly close to Levy as he leaned down putting his mouth next to her ear while he talked. Levy smiled and laughed while talking to the pair and went about her duties at the shop, Gray didn't think there would be much to report until he heard the subject of Gajeel pass Levy's lips.

"My boyfriend is being completely unreasonable, I told him that I wanted to keep being friends with you guys but he was so angry we couldn't even talk about it," she complained.

Gray noticed that Bixlow gave a wicked smile in Freed's direction before slapping on a sensitive expression and pretending to comfort her, "aw, that's too bad Levy, we like coming here to see you. Poor Freed hasn't had someone so intelligent to talk to in ages, and well I just like looking at your pretty face."

"You guys are fine, there's no harm in spending some time here," she said stubbornly, "he will just have to get over it."

Freed flipped the pages of a book, "love is blind, and you just need to remember that you don't have to waver on everything just because you care about the man."

Gray had heard enough, he rushed across the hallway and walked into the book store, "Hey Levy," he greeted as he waltzed in.

"Gray, hi! What brings you in today?" Levy asked smiling.

"Just wanted to check and see how things are going," he stared down the guys as he spoke to her.

"Hey Levy," Bixlow weaseled in, "who's your friend?"

"Oh me?" Gray jumped right in, he grinned "I'm her future brother in law."

Levy's face fell, "He's engaged to Juvia."

"Ohhhh, the boyfriend's sister," Bixlow rolled his eyes behind Levy's back, "guessing he got wind of the trouble in paradise too."

"I wouldn't say that there's any trouble," Levy blushed, turning to Gray she was met with a cold stare, "does Gajeel know you're here?"

"No idea," Gray answered honestly, "but mark my words, he _**will**_ know and if I were you, I'd think carefully about how this makes you look."

"what do you mean?" Levy whispered.

"You're smarter than that, Levy." Gray reminded her, "Think about how this looks to him and how it would be if he were in your shoes with you hearing rumors."

"Gray…" Levy gasped.

"I need to get back to work," he strolled toward the door, "think about what I said." The bookstore was eerily quiet behind him as he made his exit.


	14. Part 2 Chapter 5

**This is an incredibly short chapter but it's been a hectic weekend and the next one I post will be the ending. Hopefully I will have it ready to go tomorrow afternoon.**

Gray came in from work and tossed a folder on to the table and kissed the top of Juvia's head taking Banks from her arms. "Well," she asked, "how'd it go?"

"They showed up while I was talking to Natsu and Lyon.

"Fuck," Gajeel swore under his breath.

"Lyon knew a bit about them and while he was filling me in they strolled right in and hugged her, like it was nothing," he said in a low voice moving Banks to the living room with some toys, "I got pissed and went over there and called her out."

Juvia lifted the file folder and began flipping through pages of information with Gajeel reading over her shoulder, "hey gray," he arched an eyebrow, "where exactly did you get these files?"

Grays expression was blank, "don't ask."

Juvia read aloud from the file as Gajeel paced behind her, he finally stopped and pulled at his own hair, "so my girlfriend is suddenly best friends with a genius and rich player? What if this is the kind of guys she wants?" he asked, "I can't compete with that."

"You're an idiot," gray snapped, "do you know how long I have known Levy? Since elementary school, and she has never looked twice at a guy like either one of these two. Yes, she draws attention, she is pretty amazing, but she has never once settled for less than what she wants." Gray sat at the table next to Juvia, "there were two guys in school who worshiped the ground she walked on and she never went beyond friendship with either of them despite the fact that both of them were in love with her, you've been together for a long time now, surely she has mentioned Jet and Droy."

Gajeel watched Grays angry expression, "yeah, she mentions them quite a bit "

"See, she can stay friends with guys so have some faith in her," Gray looked at the file Juvia held, "but these two are definitely looking for any weak point to get it, Lyon says they've run this play before dozens of times and it's pretty much a game to them. They are trying to figure out which persona is going to work best before they do a final push."

"So, what now?" Gajeel asked directing the question to no one in particular.

"You prove your love for her before these guys drive a wedge between you that can't be undone," Gray demanded, slamming his fist on the table, "don't let her go!"

"Right!" Gajeel agreed as Juvia went into the living room to check on Banks, he lowered his voice to a hushed tone, "listen Gray, I – thanks for all this, especially after all the trouble I gave you."

Gray sighed, "you two are good together, but Gajeel, none of this would have happened if you had been half as concerned with your own relationship as you were with mine."

Levy returned home to find the apartment just how she left it meaning Gajeel hadn't returned at any point while she'd been gone. In the months since she'd returned from school things had changed so much, the once energetic and busy apartment was silent around her and her chest tightened as sadness broke through her façade, what had she let happen?

She heard a soft knock at the door and her heart skipped a beat, although it was clear the moment that she opened the door that it was Lucy and not Gajeel standing outside. "Luce, what are you doing here?"

Lucy gave a meek smile, "I came to talk to you, do you have time?"

"Of course," she said meekly, stepping aside to let Lucy in, "apparently I've got nothing but time."

Lucy sat and absentmindedly ran her hand over her abdomen as she spoke, "Natsu told me about what happened at the store today with Gray, are you okay?"

Levy's shoulders sagged, "I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't mean to push Gajeel away, I just—my friends were—" her voice cracked, and she let out a soft sob.

"Levy," Lucy's voice was harsh, "those guys aren't your friends." Levy looked confused, but Lucy continued, "Natsu showed me who he saw over there, and that Bixlow guy is the one that caused all that trouble for Cana last year, and you remember that she never did manage to fix things up with Bacchus."

Levy's tears grew heavier as she sobbed, her heart ached and her throat grew tight, "I am so stupid," she cried, "I need to fix this, I miss Gajeel"

Lucy pulled her into a tight hug patting her hair, "what you need to do is ask yourself why you doubted your relationship with Gajeel, you were so in love when you moved back and brought him here, this guy scared the crap out of us and you looked at him like he was Prince Charming."

Levy wiped her tears on the sleep very of her shirt, "I just got jealous of you and Natsu, and Gray and Juvia, everyone is doing all these huge things in their lives and I'm just left out."

"Sweetie, you moved a man from another town with his sister and her kid," Lucy laughed, "that's pretty serious, he moved his whole family to be with you. You're my best friend and I just want to see you happy."

"But you went to Juvia about the pregnancy," Levy mumbled to her friend.

"Because she has been pregnant before, not because of anything to do with you, I kept waiting for it not to be true and I didn't want to bring everyone in on it until I knew," she blushed, "but you are still my best friend, I promise."

The two hugged again and Lucy squeezed harder as Levy said, "I guess I need to find Gajeel now, huh?"

Lucy pulled back, "you don't know? He is at Gray and Juvia's place."

Levy gave a teary laugh, "oh wow, the tables have turned."

"And now Gray is going to bat for him," Lucy added.

Levy nodded remembering Gray's face earlier, "everyone must be so mad at me."

"Not mad, "Lucy said softly, "just worried."


	15. Part 2 Chapter 6

Gajeel came home the next day and Immediately noticed Levy's car was parked outside, he took a deep breath before going inside but all of the lights were off and there were not signs of anyone being home. He dropped his keys n the table and began walking around looking for anything Levy may have left for him, seeing no notes of messages he went to the bedroom to change, he pulled his shirt off before reaching the closet but stopped short when he heard a whimper. Turning on the spot he saw the bed was empty, neatly made with all of the decorative pillows in place, he felt sure he had heard someone. Walking around the bed to Levy's side he saw a blanket on the floor, he grabbed the corner to pick it up but instead he uncovered Levy curled up in the corner, she may have been sleeping but she was clearly not resting easily, her face was smeared with tears and mascara, she had large shadows circling her eyes and she let another soft whimper slip in her sleep.

Gajeel's breath caught, she looked absolutely miserable. "Levy," he whispered, touching her face as he kneeled next to her, "Levy can you hear me?"

Her face distorted before her eyes blinked open, she scrambled to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, "you came home?"

"Are you okay?" he pulled her back to check her over, "you look like you've barely slept. What were you doing on the floor?"

"I tried to call you and it went to voicemail over and over, then you didn't come home, and I thought you were still angry with me, I thought I had lost you," she admitted.

Gajeel slowly shook his head and sighed, "I thought you were mad at me, here you have guys crawling over each other to hit on you and I'm this big idiot that isn't giving you what you want."

"But you didn't answer my calls," she repeated.

"I forgot a charger and Juvia and Gray have those stupid fancy ones for their ridiculous phones," he told her.

"I thought….I thought…"Levy stammered, heavy streams of tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Gajeel lifted her to face to look at her once again, "I love you," he said kissing her and laying her back onto the floor pressing his body into hers, her fingers trailed down his naked chest as he deepened the kiss as if to portray ever ounce of emotion he held for her.

Her fingers snaked through his hair tugging firmly resulting in a low growl from Gajeel as he squeezed her butt firmly. Levy gasped for air arching her back, he grabbed her shorts as her hips raised and tugged them down revealing she hadn't worn panties. He arched an eyebrow and ran his fingers along the moisture that gathered between her legs, "planned on making up, did you?"

She blushed and bit her lower lip, "I had hoped."

A wicked smile spread across his face and he lowered his head for a taste of her most intimate area, Levy moaned an raised herself closer to his exploring tongue, "more," she begged.

"Be careful what you wish for," he grinned sliding a finger inside her warmth as he returned to lick her sensitive clit. Her breathing hastened as he added a second finger and quickened the pace, lapping the wetness as she writhed in pleasure.

Levy clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle her moans as her body pulsed around his fingers, he turned his head nipping at her inner thigh, "tell me what you want," he demanded, "let me hear you."

"I want you now," she panted, hands still partially covering her mouth.

"How do you want me?" he asked her, she moaned pushing closer to climax, "answer the question or I will leave you like this."

"Inside me," she begged, "now."

"Now, was that so hard?" he grinned leaning to kiss her as he picked her up, Levy gasped and tasted herself on his lips. Tossing her onto the bed he unbuttoned his pants and dropped his boxers along with them, he stroked himself as he took in the sight of her naked from the waist down on their bed. He moved in capturing her lips again and ran the tip of his length against her moist folds and pressed into her, she inhaled as she moved her body, urging him to go deeper, needing all of him in that moment. He pulled back and thrust into her again and again finding a rhythm that drove her to the edge of restraint, her moans turning to screams.

Gajeel slowed taking deep breaths knowing he head to pace himself or it would be over before he was ready and he had more planned for her, Levy drug her nails down his back kissing his neck and chest. She pushed a hand into his chest and whispered, "lay back," he scooped her up and rolled onto his back with her now on top of him. Gently adjusting herself, she lowered herself onto him letting a sultry sound escape as she began the slow movements of her hips with his fingertips digging into her pale skin. Gajeel bucked into her as she rode him, she threw her head back biting her lip, ripples of desire rolling though her entire body. "Levy, I—" he blew a breath trying to regain composure as he hurtled toward climax, Levy smiled at him and rolled her hips quickening her movements, she was completely in control as she felt him release with her.

"I could have gone longer," he sighed.

She leaned down and kissed him sweetly, "but II wanted to make you cum."

"I love you," he murmured into another kiss.

"I love you too."

Bixlow and Freed walked into the bookstore the next morning and looked around the front counter, "Do you see her?" Freed asked.

"No, bet she's in the back," Bixlow took a few steps down the aisle between the shelves before he heard a giggle, he looked back at Freed who quickly caught up, heading toward the back of the store they heard movement and turned to see Levy between Gajeel and the wall, face flushed and flustered.

Gajeel turned to them with a menacing glare, "do you mind?" he growled.

Freed quickly tried to answer, "We were just-"

"Leaving never to return again? Gajeel interrupted, "That's a good idea. I'd hate to have to go out of m way to make you leave."

"We were only here to see Levy," Bixlow said with a smile.

"You need to go," Levy said smoothly, "or he will retaliate for your actions with our friend Cana."

"I thought you were done with this guy," Bixlow said with a cocky tone.

"I may have let my worries get the best of me, but I'm not stupid enough to throw away a relationship with someone I love over a misunderstanding," she said holding onto Gajeel's arm.

"Fine, have it your way," Freed said sauntering toward the door with Bixlow just behind him.

Juvia emerged from the back room, "okay, you guys can go be gross somewhere else now."

"Thank you again for working for me today," Levy said happily.

"No problem, whatever gets this idiot off my couch," she said with a wink.

"Hey, you lived in my place for years and I can't stay two nights at your boyfriend's place?" he asked exasperated.

"Fiancé," Levy reminded him.

"You can stop saying that," he muttered.

"What are you going to do when they get married?" Levy asked him, shaking her head.

"Worry about my own relationship," he said tugging her by her wrist toward the door.

Two weeks later Levy rode in the passenger seat of her own car watching the scenery pass by out the window, "where did you say you were taking me again?" she asked.

Gajeel pulled the car into the park near the campus she had attended before she moved, "Do you know where we are now?" he asked getting out of the car and walking around to open her door.

"The park?"

He sighed taking her hand and walking toward the path, "and this park is important because?"

She giggled and squeezed his hand, "because this is where we met."

"Mmhmm" he nodded, "and this is where that other really important thing happened," he added with a wink.

Levy tried to think of what he meant but nothing came to mind, "what other thing?" she finally asked as they reached the lakeside.

"This." He said, getting on one knee in front of her, pulling a ring from his pocket, "I know I'm not the best with words and proving my feelings doesn't always work the way I plan but I know I don't want to lose you again for not saying what needs to be said, so Levy, will you be my wife?"

Levy nodded profusely unable to choke back her tears long enough to get her answer out, she dropped to her knees and tackled him in a hug knocking him back, he kissed him as she lay on top of him. She finally managed to calm her emotions enough to say the words, "nothing would make me happier."


End file.
